


Like a Lazy Ocean Hugs the Shore

by FountainStranger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancetale, F/F, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, No evil Chara here, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, im sorry, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainStranger/pseuds/FountainStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on the brink of starvation, and have decided its a good idea to break into a new monster owned dance studio.</p><p>A Dancetale Fanfiction</p><p> </p><p>This fan fiction is now on a temporary Hiatus, events in my personal life keeps me from writing efficiently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies~  
> Im so excited to be bring you guys the first chapter of my first fan fiction for this fandom, and for this site.  
> I love Dancetale so much, and i hope i can provide you guys with quality fanfiction. 
> 
> Dancetale is made by Tea and Stars  
> http://teandstars.tumblr.com  
> http://teandstars.tumblr.com/post/136260656291/here-are-the-finalized-dances-for-everyone-some
> 
> Official Dancetale Blog:  
> http://dancetale.tumblr.com  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Also i would appreciate advice on how to link thing in the Notes.  
> I will be linking various music at points, and advise that you listen as you read along at certain points.

[ “Hold me close, sway me more.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knlcaEDkPl0)

 

 

Your stomach knotting itself in hunger tears your attention away from the rhumba music leaking out of the open windows on the second floor. You feel your sins crawling up your back as you cased the new monster dance school that recently opened, monsters that you head only heard about in the stories your grandma told you. Although there was mostly curiosity when they settled at the foot of Mt. Ebott now there was unsurprisingly vicious monsterphobia from a large chunk of the human population.

  
Sadly that is why you’re here counting windows and doors at a monster owned establishment, you didn’t hate monsters, or even minded them, your grandparents had told you stories about monster growing up, and you were still wrapping your head around the fact that they were true. It had been weeks since your last proper meal, and you only had enough left for one more week at the cheapest motel you could find on the outskirts of Volpe, the city bordering Ebott.

  
You curl your toes in your worn out flats, and tug your hoodie closer around you stepping in the building. Since there was such discrimination if you got caught in your soon to be attempted theft you figure you could probably at least get away with running for your life even if you didn’t manage to nab anything.

  
You gulp hard and shudder feeling your heart sink to your stomach. Once upon a time you wouldn’t ever be entertaining such gross thoughts, but dying in a ditch wasn’t the way you wanted to go out.

  
**‘And living off stolen goods from those who have done nothing wrong is how you want to live?’** you push the thought to the edge of you mind. You take a dry gulp trying to not to dry heave, and calm down your weak shaking as you stepped into the newly cleaned up three story building. Before Monsters had returned to the surface you like to any out at this previously abandoned place, you hoped the familiar nook and crannies had stayed.

  
“Fuck.” You look at your shaking hands. The lack of food was taking its toll, your head swam distracting you from a tall skeleton quickly walking down the hall and straight towards you.

“HELLO HUMAN!”

  
“AHH!!” you fell backwards into a chair that was sitting against a nearby wall. You only had a moment to ponder why you didn’t just fall on your ass before a bony hand grabbed yours, and pulled you back up giving you slight whiplash.

  
“IM SORRY IF I THE GREAT PAPYRUS STARTLED YOU HUMAN, I JUST WANTED TO WELCOME YOU TO MS TORIEL’S SCHOOL FOR DANCE.” You took a good look finally able to see who was talking and balked at the skeleton that smiled at you and held your hands in his giant bony ones.

  
“Oh um, its not problem thank you.” You manage to sputter, shaking his hands the best you can while your hands are clasped in between his.

  
“ARE YOU HERE TO SIGN UP FOR CLASSES?” the very enthusiastic skeleton shouted at your face.

  
“Uh-“ you stammered until a deep voice interrupts from behind you.

  
“Hey Papyrus whose this?” you turn around to face the owner, another skeleton whose just about the same size as you.

  
“SANS! WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING AT THE FRONT DESK I WELCOMED THIS POTENTIONAL NEW STUDENT!” The tall skeleton named Papyrus exclaimed showing you off to the other skeleton named Sans. You turn around to look at the desk sitting across from the door, fuck he must have seen you staring at the building wait, sleeping?

  
“They must be lucky then bro.” he shrugged shooting a pointed stare like he could see right through you. You smiled, but gulped softly your heart beating too hard and fast making you queasy.

  
“ARE YOU OK HUMAN?” Papyrus asked bringing your hands closer to him. His concern warmed your currently weak heart, and dragging your guilt higher on your back.

  
“Oh I’m fine thank you though.” You quickly pulled your hands back and retreated a few steps back. “I just wanted to check this place out, it looks really nice here.”

  
“IM GLAD YOU THINK SO, WE’RE OPEN FOR STUDENTS ANYTIME. BUT PLEASE DON’T LIE.” You felt your heart stop as you looked up at his concerned expression. “IM SORRY THAT WAS OBTRUSIVE BUT PLEASE DON’T BE AFRAI-“

  
He was cut off by a small child running into his legs followed by a tall graceful goat woman. “OH FRISK” he looked down and held the kids hand giving them a twirl.

  
“Thank you for welcoming me, I’ll be on my way.” You clumsily blabbered out, and absconded from the building reluctantly.

  
‘That was a close one’, you thought as you made your way to the motel as you thought back to that feeling.

**‘Close one? What exactly was close?’**

Choosing to ignore that you take a deep shaky breath and walk faster re justifying your soon to be attempted theft, passing the loud people and bright lights to your temporary place of rest. The crisp breeze of the A/C and the clean smell of newly renovated building was sorely missed as you stepped into your small room.

You had the motel basics, Stiff bed with thin sheets and blankets, bland dresser with an old TV, shower with soap surprisingly, that you’re trying to stretch out.On your dresser you left a sandwich and bag of chisps which you quickly tear into, trying to be a thief was more emotionally draining then you thoughts it would be. **‘Because you’re well aware that your being a terrible person.’** you think at . You turn on the TV and bury your face in chips, familiar sound of [Eres Todo En Mi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7Pj6gEIbMU) from the static made itself known.

Eres todo en mi,  

Por siempre y para siempre,  

Desde que te vi,

 Nunca mas tender,  

Temor pues con tu amor,

 Volvi a sentir…

“Y a renacer...” you whispered along, watching Vanessa Williams longingly lock eyes with Chayanne, as she danced with Rick Valenzuela. You love Dance With Me, and it only seemed appropriate that this happened to be on TV before you attempted to steal the livelihood of good monsters who only wanted to go about they’re days peacefully. You had long lost the naiveté of youth, and watching one of your favorite movies only seemed like an appropriate end before you walked past the point of return.

If you hadn’t crossed it already.


	2. Bangarang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time of varying quality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome  
> Please
> 
> EDIT: I added an illustration i made for this chapter, i drew this before i started writing the story

      With your potential last meal out of the way you stuff the remains of your sandwich in the small can in the bathroom, and looked outside of the huge curtained window to the parking lot. You fiddled with the zipper of your hoodie and looked out over Volpe, and its glittering lights meeting at the center of the small valley. The first thought that came to your mind was that the sandwich settled your stomach, but did nothing for the bubbling guilt scratching in your gut.

 

      The second thought was that the people you intended to steal from have seen you. A white hoodie with custom colorful heart detailing on the sleeves wasn’t too inconspicuous, but you couldn’t bear to take it off for a long time.  The wait for nightfall wouldn’t be too long much to your… relief? You thought back to the structure of the nicely made building, the street light in front wasn’t too far from a window on the second floor…

 

***

 

      Sans lingered behind Papyrus and Frisk as they spun, and skipped outside of the new building Toriel giggling softly at the sight.

 

      “hey tori i’ll lock up today.” He offered as she pulled the keys out of her purse.

 

      “SANS ARE YOU OFFEREING TO BE HELPFUL!? IM SO PROUD OF YOU, LET ME JOIN!” Papyrus leapt over to his side and giddily bounced looking at Toriel with puppy dog eyes.

 

      Frisk smiled wide and signed to her,” **Please? Can me and Uncle Sans and Uncle Papyrus sleep over?”**

      “How did this go from locking up to a sleep over?” she raised an eyebrow at her child and grinned, as Frisk merely shrugged and smiled sweetly.

 

      “don’t worry frisky will be fine with us.” Sans chuckled as she relented and handed him the keys.

 

      “Don’t forget to eat, behave, and get to sleep at a reasonable time. Just because you don’t have school tomorrow doesn’t mean that you can stay up all night.”  Toriel scolded while smiling at Frisk and Papyrus gleefully bouncing up and down.

 

      “WORRY NOT! ME AND FRISK WILL GO RETREIVE FOOD.” Papyrus picked up Frisk, threw them over his shoulder, and quickly sped off to the supermarket on his long spindly legs. Frisk silently laughed hard, face scrunched up and happy as they waved Toriel goodbye.

      She sighed content, and turned to Sans. “Goodnight Sans, stay out of trouble.”

 

      “ok mom” he grinned with a smug face.

 

      “Pfffft” Toriel burst out laughing and walked away waving goodnight.

 

      He waved back and walked back into the studio chuckling, the sleepover was gonna be fun, his brother is the coolest and Frisk is adorable, but it was also convenient. He had a bad feeling about the human in a hoodie that stood outside of the school for a while. They looked worn out but, but also had the look of someone who was thinking of having a bad time. Humans could be cruel but he could only guess what they wanted to do, it was usually vandalism if they didn’t outright try to confront a monster headfirst. They didn’t seem like someone who would do that. He couldn’t really know that for sure, but his nonexistent gut hadn’t steered him wrong yet.

 

      It was also convenient because he wouldn’t have to spend the energy taking a shortcut back to his and Papyrus’s house after spending time waiting for a human who might or might not show up. He teleported to the second floor and opened a secret door to a room hidden behind one of the mirror walls of the studio. Unbeknownst to most the entire wall was made of two-way mirrors, it was a great place to sneak a nap and a great place for monster watching. There was so much that could be seen from how people act, and even more when they dance.

 

      He pulled up a chair and laid back letting his legs splay out. He usually wasn’t one for proper posture when he wasn’t dancing, but being able to relish laying around without being lectured about it was just a sweet feeli-

 

      A figure from wall of windows on the other side of the room cast a shadow across his face and reflected onto the other mirror wall to the right hand side.

 

***

 

            You left your small room for probably the last time, you didn’t have many possessions but few you had fit were already equipped or took one space in your small inventory so it didn’t bother you that much. This wasn’t going to be a big heist, if a heist was something that was a accurate name for what you were gonna try to do.

 

            **“I don’t think so.”**

**‘** That’s enough, brain?’ Obtrusive thoughts can certainly be annoying, especially when you’re trying to do illegal things.

 

            It wasn’t long before you head reached the dance studio, the night was calming and there was no one around. The single street lamp standing in front of the studio lit the dim street and cast a heavy shadow across anything in its path. Most would probably pick the lock of the front door or break a window and slip in, your plan was probably dumber. It was certainly quieter though; you grabbed the pole and shimmied your way up. It was cold, but that didn’t last long as you climbed your way up like a monkey, or a confused lizard. Just as you remembered the window was near the pole.

 

            Thankfully the ledge was enough so you could hug the wall and still have enough room for you to fiddle with the window. With a swift snap it slid up easily.

 

            ‘Unlocked?’ You slipped in the window and turned around to look out at the street.

            ‘Good, no ones around.’ You had triple checked of course, but it was eerie how simple things where going. You were either really freaking lucky, or they were really unlucky.  With a sigh you turned and scanned the room, to be frank it was beautiful in a simple sort of way. The mirrors were smudge free, and the laminated floor was cool to the touch, a warm shade of cherry. To your right was a pair of double doors and an office door, in front was the long wall of mirror with a handrail to complete the room. Turning to see if there was anything left on the floor you gaze under the windows.

 

            “Hm” nothing, you turned back around and jumped seeing a figure in the corner of your eye. You spun, and stared at your own-silhouetted reflection in the mirror.

           

            “OH-oohh” you slumped over, and held your hand over your thudding heart. The light of the street lamp cast a dramatic shadow, and your silhouette was practically pitch black. You were getting more paranoid by the minute.

 

            “I gotta hurry.” You strode to the office looking door, and opened the door you stepping in.

 

            “What’s your hurry kid?” a familiar voice spoke nearly directly in your ear. Your heart stopped, this is it. Your gonna die. That’s just how it was.

 

            “Don’t you know that breaking and entering is illegal?” The air suddenly felt cold, the watermelon-y smell of charged ozone permeated the area. With every breath you felt your lungs freeze like you sucked in cold winter air, and a charge of electricity running up your back.

 

            Slowly you turn around and come face to face with a skeleton. He’s the one of the brothers that you met earlier, but his eyes are black. Earlier he had little glowing dots for eyes, but this time the shadow cast over the two of you made the lack of pupils even darker.

 

            [Yet darker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8zQSLRNFIA).

           

            Your eyes locked with his, and suddenly you flew through the air behind him, and collided with the ground skidding back. With a shaking gasp you look down to your chest, and see a yellow heart, at least on the outside. The farther inward you went it darkened to a deep orange nearly turning to an orange-y red in the very middle.

 

             Suddenly it turned blue, and you felt yourself lift into the air. You looked up to see the shadow covered hooded skeleton step into the light, it changed little thought as his face was still shadowed by his hood except for a single glowing eye that flickered between a pastel yellow, and aqua.

 

            “you know most people would have screamed or something, a walking talking skeleton usually disarms most folks” He slammed you up against the ceiling, and let you drop back to the floor. Your heart? Returned to its unusual coloring, but a long thick bone barely missed your head as the wind made by it stirred the air and forced your hood back. Another sailed past your shoulder and disappeared before it pierced the ground.

 

            You looked up and quickly jumped to your feet jumping to the right as another bone shot up from where you were standing only a moment ago. Suddenly a wall of bones shot you jumped up barely breaching the top. Then waves of bones form above and below came rushing forward, you dropped down backwards onto your hands and launched yourself up for every wave. For some reason you turned and launched yourself towards the middle of the floor. You weren’t sure why you did, but thanked your lucky stars as suddenly massive beams shot out around you burning the air, making your blood quake. You threw yourself back and forth nearly getting hit by what seemed like giant draconic dragon skulls from the quick glimpses you saw of them.

 

            The heart shape floating in front of you turned blue again, and you slammed front first onto the wood. Quickly you forced yourself up despite the gravity forcing you to lean over, a series of bones small and aqua colored shot towards you. You jumped over the small bone catching air, but felt the need to fall back a little towards the bone you cleared. That’s pretty silly why would you want to fall towards a projectile? But the tall aqua bone caught you midair and you fell to the floor, the heart shape flickered and another small bone merely passed through your stomach as you kneeled up.

 

            “what?” the skeleton guy, Sans? Said in disbelief and raised his hand lifting you up into the air closer to him.

 

            “what are you?” a  giant skull like the others appeared, its mouth opened and started to glow. “how do you have invincibility frames?”

 

 

 

            Before you could answer the lights from the hallway and a feline draconic skull collided with the wolfish draconic one upon closer inspection. The sound of a dance shoe slamming down forced both you and San’s gaze to look at the tall silhouette in the doorway. One of the feet slammed down, again and an arm swung in a large arc up like a flamenco dancer, and a cage of bones shot up around you. Your soul slammed down again as the other hand swung down as the body swung with it.

 

             What happened next wasn’t something that you had ever expected to happen.

 

            “HUMAN! YOU MUST BE VERY ENTHUSIASTIC TO LEARN FROM MISS TORIEL’S SCHOOL, BUT I MUST TELL YOU THAT YOU MISSED OUR OPEN HOURS ABOUT 30 MINUTES AGO.”

 

           

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im using *** as switches bewteen point of view, and bold for signing and thoughts(?) are they really thoughts?


	3. Bialando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope, Now your dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im experimenting with how to describe dancing, i still haven't thought that through.

The grip on your soul was released, and you sat in your ivory prison. The confrontation ended and your soul retreated back into your chest. The child from earlier walked into the room holding some grocery bags. They signed something hastily to Sans, and ran up to the bars.

            “don’t worry kiddo I just came across this one breaking in.” Sans said laid back, hands in his pockets contrast to how he was only a few moments ago.

            “AH I SEE, THIS IS SO SAD.” Papyrus walked over to your makeshift prison, and kneeled down to meet your eyes. “ WHY DID YOU BREAK IN?”

            You couldn’t take how kind he was being, and your fragile pride metaphorically groaned under the shame. His patient gaze combined with the disappointed look of the kid, and the scowl from Sans. It dug into your gut; you drooped your head and bit your lip. It really is too much to bear.

            “NO I DON’T THINK WE SHOULD TURN THEM IN.” Your head shot up to see Frisk signing to Papyrus, and Sans looked genuinely startled

            “bro?” Sans started before Papyrus raised a hand. He shut his mouth and leaned back.

            “BESIDES BREAKING IN WHAT ELSE DID THEY DO?” He looked at his brother, and lowered the raised hand.

            “nothing else, they crawled in through the window, and into the office before I stopped them.” He shrugged and motioned to the unlocked window.

            “THEN THIS WILL TURN OUT FINE!” The three of you looked at Papyrus perplexed.

**‘Wha?”**

            “What do you mean?” you asked echoing your thoughts, “I actively tried to rob you guys! I broke in, and now I’m practically captured! Turn me in!” you stopped and thought of what you just said. You just got angry, very passionately angry, and yet you knew that you’d be perfectly ok with being carted away to jail.

            “BUT YOU DIDN’T” he patiently smiled at you. 

            “Its not like it was a conscious choice…” you looked down in shame and grabbed the bones that kept you caged in.

            “DON’T WORRY HUMAN! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON’T BELIEVE IN YOURSELF DOESN’T MEAN THAT YOUR POTENTIAL IS LOST.” He snapped his fingers, and the bones around you disappeared. 

            “Are you letting me go?” you continued sitting but looked up at Papyrus as he stood up. He shook his head but picked you up with one hand and throws you over his shoulder. 

            “NO YOU STILL BROKE IN, BUT I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!” Papyrus walked out followed buy a concerned looking child and Sans who had a grocery bag of easy to make snacks slung over his shoulder.

            “What do you mean?” You slumped over his boney shoulder letting him carry you around. The now lit hallway looked odd at night even with the hallway lights on.

            “IM GOING TO LET TORIEL DECIDED WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!~ BUT I HAVE AN IDEA THAT LETS ME HELP MY NEW FRIEND.” He nodded once affirmatively and smiled brightly. “I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER SPAGHETTOR, AND SOON TO BE 10 DANCER, WILL GUIDE YOU DOWN THE STRIGHT AND NARROW!”

            You crane your head and look at him perplexed. This kindness wasn’t what you were expecting at all, a human would have taken the opportunity to cart you away and then take you for all your worth, even if it was a pitifully little amount.

 

            “ **Monsters aren’t like humans”**

 

            That much was certainly clear.

 

*******

Sans watched your face, it was the face of someone who was confused, obviously, but also relieved. You earlier outburst certainly told a lot about your character. He still didn’t trust you, or humans in general since his hatred ran deep, but his brother had a talent for seeing the good in people. Even if any person in question could choose to act in anyway that pleased them. 

            He pushed down rising memories that don’t exist anymore, and studied your body. Your hands constantly pulled at the cuticles of your nails and scratched at small scars on your arms. They don’t look like scars from cutting, just things then happen from a day to day basis just looking like they were previously torn at after the fact. Your breathing is shallow and skin pale likely from lack of health. The feature really out of place was your legs. They were shapely and well toned, your thighs and calves certainly weren’t muscled but had strength. They’re probably where most of your physical strength lied. It was odd considering your overall frail shape.

            Frisk tugged at Sans’s sleeve and pulled his attention back to the kiddo.

            “ **Are they gonne sleep over too?”** they smiled and looked briefly to your now relaxed slump form.

            “I dunno Frisk, we still gotta call your mom.” He shrugged looking back to the hallway.

 

***

 

            When Papyrus and his friends, your friends too he had reassured you, you were let down on a large nest of blankets. Frisk, whose name you heard earlier, plopped down next to you and pulled out an ipod and a plug in speaker. They sign something at you but you cant- 

            **Is there any music you’d like to listen too?**

            “O-oh, um yeah I have one I’ve been wanting to listen too for a while. The Spanish version of [Bailando](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUsoVlDFqZg) by Enrique Iglesias?”

You aren’t sure how you understood Frisk since you don’t know any sign language, but you seem to have understood correctly. Sans pulled out a phone and walked out of the room into the hallway raising to where an ear would be if he was flash and blood. Papyrus smiled and danced over swiveling his hips.

“I LOVE DANCING TO THAT, RISE IT UP!~” Frisk giggled quietly and played the song. Papyrus turned out his feet, rolled his hips and took three steps forward, them the same number back to the music. He smiled and raised his arms flourishing with love and started moving around the room moving to the rhythm of the music.

His happiness is infectious and you sway side to side along to the music watching him roll and weave his hips and shoulders sometimes dancing complicated or simple steps letting the music take him away. An orange glow started shining from under his clothes and an upside down orange heart rose from his chest.

Catching you staring he smiles and offers his hand and you cant refuse, you feel the itch in your bones and you dance along with him letting him take the lead. You of course having little dance experience are pretty bad. But this time you could only focus on the happiness charging the atmosphere of the room. You swung and twirled along to his lead , laughing and picking up his pace oblivious to your soul coming out and moving along with you.

 

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacío

Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Ese fuego por dentro me va enloqueciendo

Me va saturando

 

 

Papyrus grita as you started to sing along letting yourself loosen up and move with Papyrus’s steps.

Frisk got up and started to dance with you guys, all three were oblivious to the bang of the double doors opening downstairs, and the soft gasp of surprise at the entrance of the room.

“I hate to cut in but we have important business to talk about.” You were shook out of your haze by a bony hand pulling you back form Papyrus and Frisk into Sans.

“Yes we do.” You turned to look at the door and the beautiful goat lady stood with the familiar million-mile stare of a Mexican mother that meant business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A grito, or grita, is a yell. Its more recognizable as that yell you sometimes hear in mexican music or mexican cumbia.


	4. All We is Somebody to Lean On

 

      Miss. Toriel looked down at you with a persistent stare, you couldn’t escape it even you weren’t already predisposed to respecting authority figures because of your upbringing.

 

      “Yes ma’am.” You walked away from Sans, and stood in front of the lovely lady who towers over you.

 

      She raised an eyebrow and motioned to the door, “Come with me to my office so we can talk about it.”

 

      You nodded, and quickly followed behind her heels looking down at the now very interesting wood floor. The color is pretty, and the texture-

 

      “So you broke in.” she turned to look at you and motioned for you to hurry up and walk side by side with her. You scuttle forward and gulp holding your hands tightly together; lightly running your nails over you’re the tops of your hand.

 

      “Yes ma’am.” You softly choked out, lamely. You absolutely hated having this kind of pressure on your head. And the disapproving glace of someone you want to have considered someone they like. It was the same with your parents, and persisted now under Toriel’s gaze.

 

      “How?” Her words say explain, but her tone of voice said, “Look at me while I talk to you.”

 

       You gulp and raise your hands to help explain, “Well I wanted until I thought no one was here. Then I climbed the light pole in front the building.” You made a vague climbing motion, and pantomimed the general direction of the poke.

 

       “I was going to try to break the window, fiddle with the window, but it was unlocked so I climbed in and then was stopped by Sans.” You continued waving your hands until she topped, and shot you a confused look.

 

      “You just climbed in?” You nodded and grabbed your own hands again.

 

      “Yeah for a second I thought I was pretty lucky, I broke in but I didn’t really force entry or technically break anything?” You rambled until you looked at her disapproving face. “Sorry”

 

      She sighed and dragged her paw down her face. Upon closer inspection her breathing was a little shallow and her movements a little sluggish.

 

**‘She has better things to do.’**

      Being a monster on the surface wasn’t an east life at all. On top of prejudice setting a up a viable business has been a nightmare for monster business owners or hopefuls.

 

      “When they caught me I told them to just turn me in.” You looked ahead no longer intimidated by the tired monster.

 

      “You did? Why would you do that?” Toriel pulled her paw away and looked at you like what you said was very silly.

 

      “Well, I was caught. I’m not afraid to tell your guys my exact intentions, and I think I should go to jail.” You clapped your hands together, and cracked your knuckles.

 

      Loud and fast footsteps came careening down the hall and Papyrus jumped right over you and Toriel and stuck the landing.

 

      “MS.TORIEL! PLEASE LET ME SPEAK ON THE HUMAN’S BEHALF!” both you and Toriel paused for a second and looked at each other before looking back at him. Tinier footsteps shuffled up, and you looked to see Frisk pulling at Toriel’s skirt then suddenly Sans.

 

      “My name is Y/N” you mutter clasping your hands in your lap.

 

      “Papyrus? What do you have to say?” All five of you walked into her office, and you sat down on a chair. Then it, and you were pulled back as Papyrus stepped in front and to the side of you like a makeshift defense attorney for a defendant that didn’t want to be defended.

 

      He stood tall with perfect posture, cleared his non-existent throat, and raised a pointed hand. “THERE IS A WAY TO RESOLVE THIS SITUATION THAT BENEFITS ALL THOSE INVOLVED.”

 

      He smiled, and Frisk nodded signing to Toriel, “ **Me and Papyrus have been talking, we think that it would be a good idea if Y/N made up for breaking in by working here.”**

      You, Sans, and Toriel all looked at Frisk with varying reactions. Toriel seemed to really give it thought, “I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD GIVE IT SOME THOUGHT MS. TORIEL. VERY LITTLE DAMAGE HAS BEEN DONE AND I HOPE THAT IT WILL HELP MY NEW FRIEND DOWN A FULLFILLING LIFE.”

 

      Toriel looked at you, and you sat silent for a moment, you were completely caught off guard. Work here? The very thought that they would consider offering you a job right after trying to burgle them made your heart tighten. You opened your mouth then shut it, teeth loudly clacking as you struggled for a response.

 

      “ITS OK FRIEND! YOU MAY NOT THINK YOU ARE DESERVING OF A SECOND CHANCE BUT I KNOW THAT YOU ARE.” He kneeled down and pulled you into a giant skeleton hug nearly crushing you with platonic affection.

 

      “PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME MS.TORIEL THIS CAN BE A HARD DESCISON BUT WHILE YOU THINK I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO BRING Y/N TO ME AND SANS’S HOME. WE CAN KEEP AN EYE ON THEM AND HELP THEM FURTHER ALONG A NEW PATH.” He smiled brightly and picked you up nearly not letting Toriel make a decision but she held her hand up.

      “I have forgiven other for far worse things in my lifetime no matter how long it is, I will think about it.” Frisk and Papyrus cheered and ran out the door with you in tow surprised but feeling relief.

 

     You had caught red handed, but that wasn’t a bad thing at all.

 

***

 

      Sans lingered behind, and helped Toriel lock up. He felt his legs itch with un-channeled energy, and he knew this was going to be a long night.

 

            “Papyrus really does forgive the human doesn’t he?” Toriel walked down the street to Sans and Papyrus’s share home. 

 

            “Paps has always found the good in others. A cold blooded murderer could hold a knife to his face, and his reaction would be to welcome them with open arms.” He felt his soul tighten, and his eyes dimmed vaguely recalling foggy memories that never happened thought he an inkling of the over all picture.

 

            They found Papyrus and Frisk playing Just Dance 2016, and you passed out on the couch covered by a blanket.

 

[Blow a kiss, fire a gun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uob2AA3r5AQ)

[We need someone to lean on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uob2AA3r5AQ)

[Blow a kiss, fire a gun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uob2AA3r5AQ)

[All we need is somebody to lean on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uob2AA3r5AQ)

 

            Before you broke in was the farthest he’d seen Aboveground in any timeline, Frisk had sworn no more resets but he couldn’t help but feel anxious. Before he had been sure of the formula governing they’re lives but this would be the start of a real life that wasn’t at the mercy of a child’s whims.

 

           And instead in the hands of a new variable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you recall, Not long ago?


	5. Dream Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before i started writing this fic i drew some art, and i wanted to share it with you my lovelies~
> 
> ART:
> 
> http://fountainstranger.deviantart.com/art/DanceTale-Doobles-It-Takes-Two-to-Tango-586206628?q=gallery%3AFountainStranger%2F57008713&qo=6
> 
> http://fountainstranger.deviantart.com/art/DanceTale-Doobles-Dance-With-Me-586707491?q=gallery%3AFountainStranger%2F57008713&qo=5
> 
> http://fountainstranger.deviantart.com/art/DanceTale-Doobles-So-You-Think-That-You-Can-Dance-586874752?q=gallery%3AFountainStranger%2F57008713&qo=4

            It didn’t take long for you too pass out when you were deposited on the couch. You vaguely hear Papyrus promise excellent Friendship Spaghetti, and something else like a gaming console but sleep claimed your attention.

 

            You floated in darkness; it wasn’t a bad kind of blackness just dark. You felt warm and cushioned but you walked forward into the blackness like you were walking on a planet with weak gravity. You floated along deeper and deeper as the sounds of the waking world faded away, the warm faded and a brisk chill settled around your legs. A small red glow made itself known and when you looked to see it you saw a little glowing red child gripping tightly to your hand, which was a soft yellow like the sun reflecting on the sand.

 

            “ **Not that way”** they pulled your hand and stepped back into warmth.

 

            “I’m so tired.” You lamely offer them. It was true, after the adrenaline wore off you felt weaker then before you woke up that morning. You heard your heart sluggishly beat slower and slower as you softly pulled they hand so you could continue to move forward.

 

            **“We can’t, I don’t want to go.”** They softly yawned, but didn’t resist you picking the up and supporting them on your waist. You held them tight and felt the cold and the warmth sway around your ankles like a billowing skirt as you walked forward.

 

            “We’re both tired.” It was obvious, but you felt like you had to say it out loud. You swayed softly side to side and lazily swung in slow circles as you moved forward. [As you moved deeper you heard a soft song surround the both of you, like a familiar lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjz8ZZU5Ibo).

 

           You spun until a pair of bony hands came from behind you, and rested on your hands cradling the red child. You turned to see a white face like a cracked mask turn you around, it turned out to be the owner of the hands, which pushed your arms until you literally pulled the child into yourself. The lethargic feeling passed like a windstorm slowing away smoke and you gasped watching yourself change from yellow to amber orange that flickered like a candle. It felt like you had two of every sense and they were awake.

 

        “ **W** h **a**?” You looked back up, and he offered you a hand with a sad smile. You accepted and gave him yours as he rested his other on your back as you let your other rest on his shoulder.

 

        “You cannot cross here, you must return to your new friends. Stay **DETERMINED,** both of you have a new life waiting for you.” He led you away from the cold and back to the warmth.

 

         The song that followed him grew louder as the three of you danced together in sweeping circles, his waltz costume full of stars swished around with your skirt of clashing temperatures. You felt your body and the feeling of a blanket wrapped around you as you moved closer to the world of the living. You were loath to stop your dance now, but as the song began to fade and did your dream like partner. An aqua light that rippled like a tank filtering light on a wall or the endless motion of the sea. He smiled and swung you around one more time before spinning you into the blue light’s embrace. He bowed and stepped back as you felt a pair of arms grip onto your shoulders pulling you away from the blackness of this night. You reached for him but he merely smiled.

 

         “We shall meet again, return now he is waiting for you.”

 

         You felt your senses rush back, and you woke up.

 

***

 

          Sans was fast asleep lying haphazardly across his mattress, his roll of sheets and quilt as a pillow. It couldn’t really be called a bed but he slept on it so it served its purpose.

 

         Earlier he had watched Frisk and Papyrus play, all the while sitting on your legs, until Toriel decided to brink Frisk home. Papyrus was disappointed you had fell asleep, but he reassured him that in the morning there could be double the spaghetti and that a friendship breakfast would be even better. Soon after he teleported to his room, and collapsed on his mattress.

 

       That confrontation had taken a lot of energy, it didn’t last long but it burned a lot of energy. He quickly fell asleep and began to dream, it was a rather normal dream now.

 

       Sans fell wordlessly into a hole surrounded by falls of multi-colored 1s and 0s, and the sounds of monsters screaming in terror and pain. At first he had been terrified when he first dreamt like this, but now he shoved his dream hands into his dream pockets and let the wind rush past him and over his head, eyes closed. It was a long weird day and what used to rattle his bones just took the place of any meaningful rest.

 

       He felt the barrier between dreaming ad deep sleep rush up to him and was about to embrace it when a cold hand pressed against his skull. He shuddered and looked around to see nobody around him, and the screaming stopped.

 

“Sans, wake up.”

 

       He sat up quickly in a cold sweat. He rubbed his head and looked around and grumbled. He didn’t remember what dream he had but it was clear he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep now.

 

       You were sleeping on his couch, he wasn’t sure why it came to mind but he followed his gut and decided to make sure you weren’t sneaking around and trying to be a wannabe thief again. He felt for you downstairs but couldn’t feel anything, in a panic he teleported downstairs and ran to the couch. You lay there still as the dead, and his magic ran cold.

 

       “no kiddo don’t die!” he knelt down and grabbed your shoulders tightly and shook you trying to get some response. It was unusual that he would panic over a human he barely knew but he had a strange feeling like he knew you from somewhere and that you cant die now. Now?

 

       He pushed the thought aside and pulled your soul out of your chest, weakly glowing amber orange that grew duller and duller with each pulse. He gulped and put his hand on your chest pushing his magic into you, he didn’t know if this would do anything but he hoped it would work.

 

       You took a shuddering breath and color returned to your skin. He sighed in relief and shook you softly by your shoulders. Your lips pursed and frowned as your eyelids fluttered open, and you woke up.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't figure out how to do WingDings HAAAALP


	6. A Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past lost in space, Where do I start?  
> The past and the chase

      You blinked, and stared at the skeleton uncomfortably close to your face. Not just close to your face, his eyes where void black, and is holding onto your previously sleeping self.

 

      Sans looked stuck between relief, and awkward humiliation as he started to heavily sweat. You felt calm and safe when you woke up, but now you couldn’t decide between fight and flight.

 

      A beat passed.

 

      Flight.

 

      “AAAAHHHHHHH!!!” You screamed, and shoved your arms out in front of you while kicking your legs. Your heart beat fast and hard as you flipped over the back of the couch as Papyrus did a front flip and, leapt out of his room from the second floor hearing the commotion.

 

       “WHATS GOING ON HUMAN!” He wielded a pillow, and struck out with his long limbs sweeping above Sans and you.

 

       “bro!” he ducked down, and with an aqua spark the lights flipped on. Papyrus stood leg still out stretched, you stayed curled up behind the couch, and Sans kneeled down sweating harder.

 

       “BROTHER! WHY ARE YOU DOWNSTAIRS?” He withdrew his leg, and stood with his hands on his hips. “ARE YOU SCARING THE HUMAN?”

 

       You peeked over the couch, and looked at the smaller skeleton who was sweating bullets.

 

       “HUMAN.” Papyrus looked down at you looking disappointed and worried. “WHERE YOU TRYING TO STEAL FROM ME AND MY BROTHER?”

 

      You blanched, and vigorously shook your head. “I was sleeping!”, you looked up at Papyrus and pointed at Sans. “He was hovering over me!”

 

      Papyrus looked at Sans and narrowed his skeleton eyes at his brother who was holding his hands up.

 

      “y/n was dying?!” his pupils returned, then looked between you and his brother.

      Papyrus quickly picked you up by your armpits like a lazy cat, and studied your very unamused and frowning face. He looked deeper into your eyes, and gasped pulling you into a hug.

 

      “SANS IS RIGHT!” He carried you into the kitchen and sat you on the counter as he went to the fridge, and pulled out a container of spaghetti? He must have had some left over from a previous dinner. What right?

 

      “What do you mean?” You were about to hop down from your perch on the counter when he offered you a piece of candy. You looked at the offered candy curiously, and took it nearly jumping as Sans entered your field of vision.

 

       “YOUR SOUL IS WEAK, WORRY NOT. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE YOU IN TOP SHAPE IN NO TIME! AND EVEN BEYOND THAT!” He placed a hand on his chest, and another on his hip raising his head proudly like he was standing underneath a spotlight being cheered by an invisible crowd. For a second you felt like there was one.

 

       “My soul?” In your younger years your grandparents told you stories of a monster warm and the concept of spirits and magic. You were told to be proud of your lineage as a descendent of one of the hero mages that helped lock the fearsome monsters away. It had fed a personal belief you had about the existence of souls, and wondering about your own.

 

      “YES YOUR SOUL. HUMANS DON’T SEEM TO THINK SOULS ARE REAL, BUT EVERYONE HAS ONE! BE THEY MONSTER OR HUMAN.” He nodded knowingly, and motioned for you to eat the sweet.

 

      You unwrapped, and plopped it into your mouth savoring the wonderful flavor until is suddenly disappeared. You gasped, and held a hand over your mouth much to the amusement of Sans who chuckled at your reaction.

 

      “It!?” you sputtered out trying to figure out where it went, “Like cotton candy!”

      “its monster candy kiddo, its magic so it pulls a vanishing act.” He winked as you absorbed the new information, not forgetting his previous behavior you side eye him suspiciously.

 

     “SANS! YOU WERE DOING SO WELL!” Papyrus dramatically face palmed, and carried over a steaming hot plate of spaghetti. You raised an eyebrow, and happily accepted the plate of food from the brother that hasn’t tried to kill you.

 

    “what can I day bro? im no impasta, i’m fettuccini afraido that i can’t hope to be as cool as you. Its impastable.” Sans grinned shrugging.

 

    “YOU PRACTICALLY MADE THE SAME PUN TWICE!” Papyrus yelled entirely unamused by Sans’s japes, while shredding fresh cheese on your midnight breakfast.

 

     You held on tightly to the plate desperately holding in a wheezing snort, ‘impastable~’. You had a weakness for puns, and even if it was said by someone your wary of. It’s was all you could to not drop the plat, and bring your hands to your face to hold in your chirping laughter.

 

     You saw Sans turn to look at you, and your blood ran cold. You stopped shaking with unexpressed laughter, and quickly swirled a fork full of spaghetti and shove it in your mouth.

 

      …

 

     Its ok, the cheese really makes it.

 

     You smile, and eat more of your Friendship Spaghetti while thinking back to what Papyrus said earlier.

 

    “What did you mean about souls?” They both turned to face you, and you shrunk into yourself shoving more pasts in your mouth.

 

     “DON’T BE EMBERASSED HUMAN,” he said enthusiastically bringing his hands together in a clap.

 

     “ASKING QUESTIONS IS A VERY HEALTHY THING TO DO, AND SO I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TEACH YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT HOW TO LEAD A HEALTHY, EMOTIONALLY FULFILLLING LIFE!” He clapped your back, and proudly raised his head capturing your attention completely.

     “THAT IS WHY WE WILL START IN THE MORNING!” He pet your head, and politely took your plate.

 

      He led you to his room and turned on the light, it was very Papyrus. You didn’t know him very well but you could say something like that for certain. In fact this whole day wasn’t anything like you expected. It felt like you were helpless to escape this rip tide that dragged you from your metaphorical shore.

 

      The moment Sans caught you and onwards, it felt like you lost control of your choices. It may have been you letting yourself be carried along since you felt guilty over your previous sin, but you felt helpless to change your fate.

 

     ‘ **Untrue** ’

 

     You agreed to sleep in Papyrus’s bed since he was concerned about your health, and let yourself be tucked in as he told you how your future was bright with him as your guide.

 

     Untrue? There was an element of your life that seemed out of your control, but you could have chosen to never even go back to that studio. You could even run away under the cover of night right now, but you felt it in your gut.

 

**YOU** wanted to stay; you want to see more if this world you’ve literally broken into.

 

     As you slip back into sleep you felt yourself be filled with **JUSTICE** to atone for your forgiven crime, and **DETERMINATION** to see the next day head on.

 

**COURAGE** would see you through.

 

***

 

     Sans watched Papyrus wish you goodnight, and softly close the door to his room. He always admired his brother’s kind and patient nature. He had the tremendous courage to treat others with kindness, even if they’ve wronged him.

 

     To be honest Sans was pissed when you broke into Toriel’s school, living in a human society took its toll and the last thing he and his friends needed was a little punk trying to mess that up for them. But you had fessed up when you got caught, even insisted to be locked away for a petty crime that didn’t go anywhere. It confused him to say the least.

 

     He followed his pleased brother downstairs thinking of his hatred for humankind. It was hard not to, to be honest. To many years of helplessness and rage against that undeserved fate continued to eat his bones even if Frisk did free them so many millennia later.

     “BROTHER, DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN WILL BE OK?” He spread some house blankets, and as extra over their couch.

 

     “what makes you say that?” he sat on the ground next o the couch as Papyrus climbed in the newly made nest.

 

      “HAVE YOU NOTICED? HUMANS SEEM SO PROUD, WE HAVENT BEEN UP HERE LONG BUT THEY SEEM TO VALUE STRENGTH AND SELF SUFFICENCY SO HIGHLY.” He was soft spoken as he held Sans’s hand.

 

     “THERES HUMAN WHO NEED HELP, BUT UNLESS THEY CAN DO IT THEMSELVES THEY’RE OWN KIND SEEM TO PRETEND THEY DON’T EXIST. DO YOU THINK THAT Y/N LIVED THE SAME WAY?” Sans stared at his brother not answering his question, Never the less he continued.

 

     “I THINK THAT Y/N HAS GIVEN UP, I THOUGHT THAT THEY WOULD RUN AWAY FROM US BUT THEY SEEM RESIGNED TO THEMSELVES. I KNOW WE’RE INTIMIDATING SANS, BUT I HOPE ONE DAY THEY CAN KNOW THAT THEY CAN LEAN ON US, EVEN IF THEY’VE BEEN TOLD THAT THEY CAN’T RELY ON ANYONE.”

 

     With a verbalized Mua Sans kissed his skull he tucked him in, and smiled warmed by his little bro’s kindness. “your they’re friend bro, I’m sure they’ll realize they can soon.”

 

     He wished Papyrus goodnight as after he fell asleep he teleported to the room you were current sleeping in. He watched you dreamlessly sleep, curled snuggly in Pap’s racecar bed.

 

     Papyrus may act naïve, but he was very astute and it hurt him to think that Papyrus could be hurt by others judgment of his appearance. He seemed to want to give you a second chance, as did Frisk who managed to excel over his own race, and freely give kindness and understanding.

 

     He would try too, there was a small spark that more humans could be more like Frisk even if it could be quickly smothered by your actions.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im falling to pieces


	7. Hello Bitches Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of your first day

      Slowly you felt yourself feel sensation, its warm and hug like? You took a deep breath, and you felt your mind wake up a little more and you recognized the small of… chalk? Like the lingering smell of chalk pastels, subtle, but all around you. You dragged in another breath, you felt your ears pop, and the sound of a door opening and muffled footsteps.

 

      ‘Whait this isn’t my house.’ You stretched, and felt lethargic again curling deeper into the thing you now recognize as a very comfortable mattress.

 

      “HUMAN, ITS TIME TO GET UP.” You felt a large hand softly shake your shoulder. There goes sleep, you forced yourself to wake up, and look up from not your pillow to see Papyrus’s smiling face and holding a pile of folded clothes.

 

      “GOOD MORNING MY FRIEND, I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL LAST NIGHT.” He tore the blanket off you, and offered you the clothes.

 

      “BREAKFAST WILL BE READY IN A LITTLE WHILE, IF YOU WANT TO SHOWER ITS PERFECTLY OK. IF IT’S OK I’LL WASH YOUR CLOTHES.” He helped you up, and you rubbed your face so you can properly wake up.

 

      “Thank you Papyrus.” It still warmed your heart that he genuinely wanted to help you. You waddled to the bathroom, and took a good clean shower after figuring out where everything is.

 

      'AAAaaahhh~’ the feeling of a proper shower, combined with being properly fed was heavenly. You changed into the too large for you shirt with a skeleton pattern, and surprisingly well fitting short shorts.

 

      ‘Skeletons own a skeleton patterned shirt?’ you smoothed down the shirt, and studied the cartoonish pattern.

 

      ‘ **Human’s have human pattered shirts’**

      ‘Yeah, and its weird.’ You looked up to fix your hair, and stopped looking at the top face of a child peeking over the counter looking at themselves in the mirror.

 

      ‘ **That’s me’** They looked up at you, and you look to your side to see no one then looked back up to see them still there.

 

      “wwwWHA-“ You blanched, and was about to scream when they frantically waved they’re small hands.

 

      ‘ **Please don’t scream! I’m not sure about what’s going on either!’** They pat your side in the reflection, but you don’t actually feel it on your physical body. It’s more like a soothing feeling on the side of your mind. You shut your mouth with a loud clack of teeth, and looked back at the child in the mirror.

 

      ‘What’s your name?’ It’s an oddly simple question, but there is a vaguely familiar child, which may or may not be a hallucination so it’s probably the best to ask right now.

 

**‘y/n’**

      You both looked at each other in the mirror, neither wanting to point out the obvious. At least you didn’t anyway; your blood ran cold with what could be fear, but something more that you couldn’t put your finger on. Like something you didn’t want to acknowledge, but had to return to at som-

 

      “HUMAN! ARE YOU OK? BREAKFAST IS READY.” You looked at the door, and rubbed your damp hair with the towel.

 

      “I’m good Papyrus, just drying up!” You yelled through the door, you fluffed your hair, and looked back at the mirror to see just yourself.

 

      ‘ **I’m here don’t worry, there’s time for explanations later.’** You listened closer to the voice in your head; it really does sound like a younger you. Earlier you had assumed that your inner voice sounded this way since most thoughts shift voice and volume. You never would have suspected that you had a mystery child in your head.

 

      You hung the towel over your shoulders like a cloak to catch stray droplets, and walked to the living room already alive with movement, and sound.

 

      “Good Morning.” You politely greeted your hosts with a relaxed smile, and looked around. Sans was asleep on a cushy armchair under a pile of freshly dried clothes.

 

      ‘Damn that was fast, or did I take a long shower?’ You walked over, and started folding. You felt bad for inconveniencing them so you wanted to help, also you felt small and naked without your hoodie, which you slipped on under the towel. Ooooo yeaaaah, warm and clean smelling.~

 

      “hey kid.” Sans snorted as you folded more, and more of the warm pile of clothes on him. He opened one skeletal eyelid? And looked at you. You stopped folding, and stepped back, he hadn’t done anything since yesterday, but he was so creepy.

 

      He eyed your shirt, and sat up moving your folded clothes to the couch with a blue glow and grinned.

 

      “hey kiddo, didn’t mean to rattle your bones.” He sniggered, and looked at you like he was expecting a response. You stood confused until you looked down at your shirt and realized his pun, and giggled raising a hand to your face.

      “oh c’mon kid it was much more humerus then that.” His grin widened as you pressed your hand against your mouth holding back a wheezing guffaw.

 

      “SANS! DON’T TORMENT THE HUMAN WITH YOUR PUNS! ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST.” Papyrus walked in putting down a few plates when something crashed through the window behind you.

 

     You turned on your heel and turned to see a blue fish woman stand up from a heroic kneel, and wielding a spear yell at Papyrus.

 

     “HEY PAPS! WHERES THAT HUMAN THAT TRIED TO BREAK IN! Toriel told me that they were with you and Sans!” Papyrus was about to speak when she spun around to see you staring at her frozen in place.

 

      “You!” she pointed at you, and curled her lip revealing very much pointy teeth.

      You gon die.

 

      You broke out of your stupor, and lunged for the side running towards Papyrus as she screeched and ran after you.

 

     “GET BACK HERE!” She ran after you, and launched her spear when Papyrus quickly picked you up like a kitten, and caught the spear spinning and driving it into the ground using the momentum.

 

      “UNDYNE! PLEASE DON’T ATTACK MY FRIEND.” He pulled the spear out and tossed it back to her as she growled.

 

      “yeah undyne, thats rude gill.” He grinned waving from the recliner. Undyne frowned at him, and put her hands on her hips.

 

      “Explain! What is that criminal doing in your house! And why are you calling them your friend?!” She points at you, and you try to wriggle out of Papyrus’s grasp but failing.

 

     “I HAVE TAKEN THEM UNDER MY METAPHORICAL WING.” He smiled, and offered her a place to sit down on the couch.

 

     “I can’t BELIEVE that your trusting them!” she un-summoned her spear and crossed her arms.

 

     “THEY ARE TRUSTWWORTHY UNDYNE, THEY JUST NEED A CHANCE.” He put you down next to her and smiled at the both of you.

 

     Undyne narrowed her eyes, and leaned closer to you scrutinizing you very closely. You gulped, and held your own hands tightly in your lap. Her eyes once you looked closer really transfixed you. Red slitted pupils against yellow sclera, you got the feeling that she is a very passionate, loud, person, but also very loving and strong.

 

**CHECK**

**The heroine that NEVER gives up.**

     You hear someone clear they’re throat; you pulled yourself out of your stupor to see her smirking at you.

 

     “Your pretty ballsy for staring me straight in the eyes, and not cracking under the weight.” She grinned slightly impressed, but then stood up.

 

     “But is till don’t trust you!” She stood up, and stood heroically as if she was flanked by a powerful wind. “There’s only one way to really test your mettle! YOU, ME, DANCE!”

 

     You shrunk a little more into yourself hoping to melt into the floor until Papyrus gasped, and tore off his apron.

 

     “I FORGOT! WE HAVE TO GET TO TORIEL’S, WE’RE LATE!” He put the spaghetti away, and pushed Undyne back out the window she jumped from.

 

     She yelled into the house as Papyrus threw Sans over his shoulder, “I’ll be seeing you at Toriel’s THEN!” She pulled out a round thing, and threw it down making a smoke bomb that covered the sound of very loud running away.

 

     “HUMANA GET READY! IM CONFIDANT IN SAYING THAT THIS IS YOUR FIRST DAY AT WORK!” He grinned watching you run to slip on your old flats from under the couch, and follow after him like a duckling.

 

**‘Hurry!’** They sounded excited, and a little sad accompanying a pressure on the top of your head.

     ‘Hold your horses, today is gonna be a long weird day.’

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lights out  
> Killing it some more  
> Bad bitches get down on the floor


	8. Hello Bitches Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LALOHTS has gotten more then 600 hits~ Im glad that you like reading this story of mine, and i hope that you continues to read along my lovelies~

          The three of you ran to Toriel’s school, completely ignoring the confused people you zoomed by.

 

            “QUICKLY HUMAN!” Papyrus yelled outpacing you by a mile almost literally; you sprint towards him trying to keep up.

 

            “bro why don’t you take your car?” Sans said lying relaxed as his brother held him close.

 

            ‘A car?! Papyrus has a car?? Why didn’t we take it, it would certainly be faster then running!’ You panted for air, and looked at Papyrus and Sans incredulously.

 

            “THIS IS DAY ONE SANS, PHYSICAL HEALTH IS STEP ONE TO A HEALTHY LIFE.” Papyrus grinned giving you a thumbs up.

 

            You gasped for air, and gave him one trying to keep up with him until the three of you reached Toriel’s dance school. You leaned on the door, and gasped for air gripping the sides of the unlocked door slowly opening under your weight.

 

            ‘ **Frisk!** ’, You looked up to see the child run towards you smiling.

 

            “Good Morning Frisk.” You gulped more air, and waved at them as they went to hug Papyrus who doesn’t even seem like he needs a second wind.

 

            “Good Morning Y/N.” Toriel walked in to the front hall, and waved her Good Mornings. “We need to talk.”

 

            You nodded, and quickly trotted over to her nervously gulping. She motioned for you to follow her leaving the sounds of frisk and the skeletons.

 

           The building looks different from last night, and even more different from when it was an old abandoned building left to rot by the previous owners. She was silent on the way to her office which was fine since it left you to catch where old hidey holes and hidden passage ways still stood.      

 

          The both of you walked into the room from last night, and sat down in your respective seats.

 

          “Y/N, I’ve given this a lot of thought. Papyrus and Frisk vouch whole heartedly for you, and I’ve decided…” She paused pinning you down with a heavy stare full of weight. You gulped feeling the pressure from the monster sitting imposingly in front of you once again.

 

         “I have decided to give you a grace period, if you pass that then I will employ you full time. You didn’t do any damage to the building so I don’t need to cut any pay, but I wont give you full wage until a week after your grace period.” She nodded and clasped her hands together on her desk.

 

         Your eyes widened, and you smiled brightly unlacing your tightly laced fingers from each other in your lap. You felt the child wriggle in glee, it was more than simple relief or celebration but you would ask later. Now is the time for you to prove your worth, and earn your redemption.

 

        ‘ **The both of us.’**

 

        The simple set of words confused you but it was cut short by Papyrus slamming the door open with a happy holler closely followed by Frisk leaping in just as happy.

 

        “HUZZAH! TALLER HUMAN REJOICE!” He threw a handful of confetti and sharply spun in a large circle.

 

         You turned to look at them brushing confetti out of your hair. Toriel cleared her throat, and brought your attention back to her. “Not quite yet, Y/N your job is to be the janitor. We haven’t been open long but it would be good to have someone on hand for aiding in maintenance.”

 

         You can do that, this building used to be your territory, and you know its little secrets so you say so.

 

          “I can clean and maintain the building, I have some experience in both fields before I came to Volpe.” You nodded confidently talking with your hands as well. Everyone looked at you for a moment silently, and you felt your cheeks heat up. You always motioned with your hands when you talked ever since you were small, it always made you anxious when others pointed it out to you.

 

         “ **No, you TALKED with your hands. You signed Y/N”**

          You gasped realizing that it was true, Frisk smiled and signed at Toriel excitedly telling her about last night and how the two of you talked unaided.

 

         ‘I can’t sign, I can’t even understand sign language of any language.’ You grinned at the others, and quickly covered your own surprise shrugging and clasping your hands together again to keep from accidently signing again.

 

  
**‘I don’t get it either, I figured that me just translating for you was fine but I didn’t think that you could pick up signing. Though Frisk did…’**

 

         You wanted to ask more, but Sans interrupted your thoughts. “so kiddo, i guess you’re working under me.”

 

         You jumped, and nearly fell from your chair startled by his sudden appearance. Jeezus what’s with this guy and being in your personal space? He seemed to notice your discomfort and tooka step back turning to talk to Ms. Toriel.

 

         “i’ll make sure they stay out of trouble, i took great care of frisk didn’t i?” He smiled at Toriel, but Frisk narrowed their eyes at him like he was shooting the shit.

         Toriel didn’t seem to notice the look and nodded as Papyrus quickly reassured her about your friendship and his brilliant plan. His plan seemed pretty self-important at first, he didn’t leave out his friendship skills, and the positive change he, and the rest of his friends would make in your life.

 

         It was still odd to be getting this much benefit of the doubt if that was the proper term for it. But after a little while of listening to him it seemed less like a charity case, and more like actual concern.

 

         You were going to think harder about it, but Papyrus’s hand clapped onto your shoulder leading you out of the office and to the janitor closet.

 

         “I’D LET MY BROTHER SHOW YOU HOW THINGS GO, BUT HE’D BE TOO LAZY TO PROPERLY TEACH YOU SO I WILL SHOW YOU THE METAPHORICAL ROPES.” He gave you a concise yet thorough tour of the building, which was good since it gave you a clear map of the place, and what was changed.

 

        After an encouraging speech you started sweeping up the rooms before opening hours could properly start while everyone else put together lesson plans or practiced they’re craft.

 

         To say it was distracting was an understatement, your parents are retired ballroom dancers. They work other jobs now since they had you, and quit the dancing world. But they always had home full of music, and dance on the days they had off together. You could recognize the skill, and passion of the pros and drank in the sight while trying to properly do your job.

 

        ‘ **I know the feeling, dance is part of monster culture so it’s so they’re love is so infectious as well as they’re magical influence.’**

        ‘What do you mean?’ You swept up a small pile of dust, and dander onto a little tray.

 

**‘Monsters are magically inclined towards dance, and the discipline to master whichever they choose to pursue.’**

         ‘They’re born dancers?’ you turned the thought around in your head thinking of how things would go in a competitive setting, if humans who knew this bit would let them in at all.

**‘Yes, and that’s also part of what monsters who dance as a career are facing. The King of Monsters is trying to convince humans to let monsters who want to professionally compete do so.’** You felt a pang of loneliness and heartache.

 

        ‘Whats happening now?’

 

        ‘ **I don’t know, I can’t go home now…’**

         You felt a pit in your stomach, and stopped sweeping for a second about to comment on it before a window loudly shatters before the might of a blue and red blur flying through the window.

 

         “HELLO BITCHES!” Undyne stood proudly holding a letter. Looking straight at you flanked by a strong wind howling behind her, ready to cash in on her dance battle, whether you like it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys won't hesitate to run up on your boys  
> My boys won't hesitate to run up on your boys


	9. Hello Bitches Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK since i'm still trying to figure this out, when you get to the link there will be four different choreographs for Hello Bitches. I've decided to make it Undyne, reader, Undyne, then reader back and forth, i hope it isn't too messy or confusing to read after you watch the video.
> 
> Let me know if it does, or doesn't work.
> 
> EDIT:  
> i was given a new mirrored link to the choreography from 1Million for Hello Bitches. I want to thank Broken-Synchronicity for being so good to me and letting know the video was taken down, and giving me the link to the new video.

      A sound of running footsteps, and worried bleating quickly became louder until the doors slammed open revealing a concerned Toriel for about a few seconds.

 

      “Undyne.” She shot her best unamused stare at the fish lady, but Undyne just stepped forward unphased by the taller monster.

 

      “Don’t pretend that Fluffybuns won’t pay for this Toriel.” She stepped forward off the glass, and rubble handing Toriel the envelope with a rune on the seal.

      “I have no desire to depend on that man, I don’t like him, and I have no desire to begrudgingly pity him either…” she let the sentence go as she broke the seal, and read the first page of the several pages in the envelope.

 

      Undyne then turned to you slowly inching towards the glass with a broom trying not to bring attention to yourself.

 

      “HEY NERD!” she trotter over, and “patted your back” and by patting you mean slam a hand hard against your upper back rattling your organs.

 

      “You know y/n?” Toriel folded the papers, and watched your interaction.

 

      “Yeah I do, they owe me a dance.” She smiled, and wrapped an arm around your shoulder pulling you closer to her making it only more apparent how tall she is compared to you. She has muscle, but not just muscle, the kind sculpted from a mixture of martial arts, and dance.

 

      Toriel kept reading the paper, and slowly lowered the paper looking into space. “Undyne this-“

 

      Undyne nodded her head, and smiled as Toriel left the room in a hurry. You looked to the mess, and briefly wondered how Undyne managed to crash through a second story window. You squinted at the glass, and tried figure out how to properly clean the glass without just brushing it out the hole and onto the sidewalk until Undyne pulled you out of your thoughts.

 

      “Ok punk no more distractions, oxo lit ollog!” She jumped to the other side of the room, the rubble started to glow a sea green outline and started to float. The broken glass reflected the early morning light shining through mixed in with the chilly air that would slowly warm as the day went on.

 

      “What?” You looked around at the magic in the air.

 

      ‘ **It means dance with me, the reply is olani gemeganza oxo lit ol!’**

      ‘What does that mean?’

 

**‘I will dance with you.’**

**“** Olani gemeganza oxo lit ol?” amber orange mixed with the green, and Undyne look surprised for only a second before the glass moved around them to form a stage like shape around them.

 

      ‘WHATS GOING ON!’ You weren’t confident in your dancing abilities, and didn’t want to die so soon after evading death the first time. ‘Why is it different from I fought Sans?!’

 

**‘No time, let me dance then I can explain!’**

 

      You felt your usually heavy limbs full with reinvigorating energy before feeling your conscience be pushed to the back of your mind while still feeling all of your body’s sensations.

 

      Not too soon as a heavy beat filled the air before launching into a song you knew very well by k-pop star CL,

 

Eongdeong-i pang pang pang

Namjadeul-eun time time time

Nae ibsul nyam nyam nyam

Eodilgadeun dang dang dang

Deungjang-eun cha cha cha

Ttwijattwija bang bang bang

Disco pang pang pang

[Hello Bitches](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5iDMbqd-D8&feature=youtu.be)

 

 

      The two of you danced around each other on that glittering stage, Undyne moved with grace and skill you couldn’t hope to match up to. But that didn’t mean that y/n didn’t, thought you weren’t in control of your body you felt them move and flex your muscles competing with Undyne as almost equals. Sometimes y/n would try to move in a certain way that was practiced shorter limbs, and sometimes over reached with some movements forgetting that you have easy double the limb length over them. They would save it but the both of you felt y/n burn with embarrassment over the movements they felt should have executed flawlessly.

 

      Then Undyne stepped it up, and y/n attempted to keep up the pace they kick a leg over the other and when they went to pull it back down your foot caught on the leg and you toppled over forward falling on the leg.

 

      The green overtook the orange and the spell broke on the room. The glass fell to the floor signaling the end of the dance battle, and Undyne as the winner.

 

      “ **AAAA** AAAaahh!” You felt your conscious shoot to the forefront of your mind as you reclaimed control of our body. It hurt like a bitch, you’re pretty sure you pulled a muscle in your upper thigh or the muscle connecting the leg to the rest of your body.

 

      “SHIT kid are you ok?!” she ran over and rolled you over onto your back helping you slowly move your leg back to its normal position.

 

      “TORIEL!” Undyne called loudly gently pushing your chest down to stop your attempts to get up.

 

      “Undyine I’m FINE!” You tried to move your leg, but the sharp ache kept you from moving it very far forcing you keep still.

 

      “Shit stay still dweeb, you did well don’t make it worse.” She looked you over, and turned to Toriel and Frisk hurrying into the room.

 

      “ **What happened?”** Frisk lept over to you avoiding glass, listening to Undyne tell Toriel what happened.

 

      “Undyne please be more responsible.” She continued to lecture Undyne about dance battling without the proper precautions in place, as she kneeled over you and let soothing warm energy sweep into your leg almost immediately eliminating the pain.

      You breathed out a sigh of relief, and slowly sat up holding Toriel’s paw, or rather a few of her fingers.

      “Aaah thank you ma’am, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been goofing off on the job. I’ll clean this up.” You stood up feeling better than a few moments ago, the three of you heard the sound of a janitor’s cart roll over glass, the sound attached to Sans pulling it in while a yellow dinosaur a little taller then you followed him into the room.

 

      “Are you sure you feel well enough?” Toriel asked concerned, you smiled feeling warm. You had figured her all business around people she didn’t know very well but her worrying made you happy. Though you weren’t sure if it was your feelings or y/n’s reverberating against each other’s conciseness.

 

      “im sure they are tori.” Sans shoved his hands into his pockets as Alphys scurried over to Undyne.

 

      “Undyne, I-i-i-i t-toooold you this probably wasn’t a good idea.” She wrung her hands together. Undyne stood up and scooped her into a big hug and kissed her face.

 

      “Im sorry hun, luckily everythings fine, and I’ll help fix the wall.”

 

      Frisk patted your leg, and looked deep into your eyes before smiling and leaving the room with everyone else besides Sans who opted to stand in a corner of the room not full of glass, and promptly fall asleep.

 

      ‘ **Wasteman.’**

 

      You hissed, and shrugged your shoulders.

 

      ‘That’s a little harsh isn’t it?’ You picked up the previously abandoned broom and swept up the small rubble, and glass shards while picking up. Tossing the bigger pieces into the garbage bag by hand.

 

 **‘No, but I hope you can forgive me for hurting you.’** You felt remorse from them, and smiled wishing you could have them a hug to set them at ease.

 

      “yah sure do like to make faces.” You turned to look at Sans who was putting the finishing tapes on a large tarp covering the hole.

 

      “i'm not judging, I prefer not using energy talking.” he walks over, and puts one of the full garbage bags in the cart, and you follow suit trying not to let yourself look visibly uncomfortable around him.

 

      You think it’s working, he doesn’t seem to notice.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter SHOULD be a Sans one, not 100% sure though.
> 
> Also the language included in this chapter is supposed to be Enochian, the ancient language of biblical angels. It'll lead to a sort of head cannon for a pretty head cannon-y AU, its a sort of inconsistent language so if you know enochian then i'm sorry if i got it wrong.


	10. Moonsetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes i am also Homestuck trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna not put paragraph indentions for this chapter, and the next. let me know if your ok with the lack of indentions, if not i can edit the chapters and put them in.
> 
> Heres the music for this chapter:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75kJb_aAvKY
> 
> i really like Moonsetter, and had to put it somewhere~
> 
> and
> 
> HOLY COW over 900 hits??? You guys must really like my little fic~   
> I hope your having fun while reading

You are completely obvious.

 

It’s actually kind of embarrassing.

 

Sans tossed the rest of the bags of glass, and wood into the cart looking away from you slowly curling up into yourself. You just smiled nervously, and quickly returned to the glass in the path of your broom. It was certainly a change from the person who fearlessly tapped toe to toe with Undyne.

 

He just grinned to try setting you at ease, and left the room with his hands in his hoodie pockets. Something about you was certainly familiar. He had never met you before, but the way you seemed to be mentally talking to yourself like Frisk does.

Undyne leaned against the wall in the hallway, arms crossed, and thinking hard while Frisk imitated her looking even more in thought with a hand stroking a non-existent beard.

 

“hey what’s up?” He smiled, and raised his non-existent eyebrows at them.

 

“Hey Sans” she waved at him moving from her spot on the wall leaving Frisk to their mysterious wanderings. “Am I right in assuming you saw that?”

 

“undyne how could you think that?” he put a hand over the place a heart would be on his chest, and leaned his head back with a fake wounded expression. “you know how the saying goes, assuming makes an ass out of you and me.”

 

“Haha.” Undyne put a hand on her hip, and smirked at him with a raised brow. “I’ll take that as a yes then, and I want to talk about it.”

 

Sans returned his hand to his pocket, and let his posture fall looking at her with a wink ready to listen. “Better make this a quick story, you know how I have the attention span of a goldfish.”

 

Undyne rolled her eyes as Frisk silently giggled while still trying to stroke they’re imaginary beard which seems to have grown quite a bit looking from how held out their arm stretches out when combing the facial follicles.

 

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence that they could reply to my challenge, and in the same language.” She put her other hand on her hips, and locked eye sockets with Sans. Ignorant of Frisk turning to look at them with renewed interest, though not going unnoticed by Sans.

 

“you think they’re an ancient language enthusiast?” He took a shot in the dark, and shrugged. “Or maybe a mage?”

 

Undyne frowned, and scratched her shoulder. “That’s it, I’m not sure. I have a feeling in my gut about Y/N, and I can’t decide if it’s a good or bad feeling.”

 

“Besides I’m pretty sure that they aren’t a mage, human magic looks like it’s practically a lost art now. What’s the odds Y/N suddenly being a mage like Frisk?” She turned to look at said child leaning on her leg.

 

They smiled, and signed to them. “ **I’m going to go practice.”** They bounced a quick curtsy, and scurried to the room you were in the middle of cleaning.

 

“Friskybits certainly seems to have taken a liking to them at the least.” Sans smiled.

 

“Yeah they sure are kind of similar to Frisk aren’t they?” Undyne shrugged, and looked on after Frisk in thoughtful silence until Papyrus tackled her with a loud NYYYEEEEHHHHH.

 

“NYEEEHH UNDYNE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I WANTED TO BE THERE TO WITNESS YOUR DANCE BATTLE WITH THE HUMAN!” Undyne whipped around, and caught Papyrus dipping him with an apologetic expression.

 

“Sorry Papy, I was just so pumped!” She grinned, and picked him up with one hand holding him over her head while flexing. “I forgot about your lesson today, how was your lesson by the way?”

 

“EXCELENT! THAT HUMAN SEEMED TO REALLY ENJOY MY DEMO LESSON, I HOPE THAT THEY CONSIDER COMING BY AGAIN FOR MORE. IT’S NOT EVERYDAY A HUMAN COMES IN GENUENLY WANTING TO LEARN HOW TO DANCE.” He smiled and struck a pose in the air while balancing on Undyne’s hand.

 

“I’m sure they will bro, after all your dancing is en pointe.” Sans shrugged with a smug grin at his brother who groaned and lay limp as Undyne snorted, and let him down to the ground.

 

Papyrus rolled his eyes, and put his hands on his hips. “I’ll let that slid brother, I want to know how it went?”

 

Undyne told him the story with appropriate gasps and Nyehs as Sans thought back to what she said. Like Frisk? He thought back what he remembered as the first time he met Frisk, and how they acted even when he wasn’t visibly around. It was startling similar if he really thought about it.

 

At first Frisk seemed to juggle between a pro and an amateur for a while. During a FIGHT they dodged, and moved like someone whose danced and practiced for years. While outside they slowly got better and better, despite I was like two different people when they switched back and forth. Not just skill but posture, facial movement, it’s…. Odd.

He hasn’t known you long, but his pervious judgment was certainly premature. It really was unlikely that you were a mage either, he had his own theory as to why Frisk had magic but that’s neither here nor there. There’s a reason why you knew what humans nowadays all Enochian, or at least two phrases of it.

 

“SANS.” Sans pulled himself out of his musings, and turned to Papy who now stood in front of him.

 

“yeah?”

 

“ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING THE HUMAN CLEAN UP?”

 

“i helped.” And its true. Sans did but some glass in a bag, and tape a tarp over the Undyne sized hole on the second floor, but Papyrus didn’t know that.

 

“YOU DON’T EVEN PICK UP YOUR SOCK, NOT EVEN SOCKS. JUST ONE SINGLUAR SOCK. ALL THE OTHERS ARE IN YOUR DRAWER WHERE I PUT THEM.” Papyrus frowned at Sans, and leaned back tapping his foot.

 

“oh yeah” Sans scratched his leg, and shrugged much to Papyrus’s mild dismay.

 

“YOU SPEND TIME MAKING SIGNS TO STACK ON SIGNS SO YOU CAN’T PICK UP THE SOCK, JUST PICK UP THE SOCK!” He put a hand on his forehead, and spun in a circle in frustration.

 

“sure”

 

“SANS!”

 

“didn’t you want to go see Y/N? frisky is with them.” Sans motioned to the room behind him with his head.

 

“OH YEAH!” He stopped spinning, and ran around Sans to race to the room. “SHATTERED GLASS IS DANGEROUS, AND THE HUMANS MIGHT HURT THEMSELVES!”

 

Sans turned, and looked on as his baby brother ran outside of his line of sight, yelling something about how squishy humans are, with a smile. Y/N is certainly mysterious, but they work here, and as long as they don’t try to hurt anyone they could be a friend.

 

 


	11. While My Guitar Gently Weeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter update! My internet is acting weird so i've had time to write.  
> still not sure how to fix my internet tho.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Old Link led to a video taken down by copyright, linked to a new video of the same song

You swept up the rest of the glass that wasn’t big enough to be picked up by hand suffering a few small burning cuts. You thought nothing of it as you, and y/n “talked” to each other. A small breeze would occasionally slip through, so you would pause your dusty work to relish in the feeling of the cool breeze becoming warmer.

 

‘ **Sorry again** ’

 

‘Its fine y/n, I chose to let you dance. It was actually really fun, sure it was tense, but you are good.’ You grinned, and swept a pile of dust and glass onto a tray before dumping it into a trash bag on the cart.

 

‘So, now’s the time for answers.’ Last night sped by, as well as this morning, but now all that energy’s finally caught up to your underfed out of shapeness. ‘I have questions, and I need answers.’

 

You felt something like a mental nod before y/n cleared they’re throat.

 

‘ **Ok, I’ll answer as best as I can. I’m not even sure what going on, but I have questions too.’**

 

‘Deal, my questions first.’ You finished cleaning up the glass, and pulled out the utility mop dipping it in the wood friendly cleaning solution filled water bucket.

 

‘ **Ok’**

‘Who are you?’ You started from the farthest corner of the room, and slowly made your way across the room swaying. Crossing back and forth from the bucket, and the floor.

 

y/n paused for a beat, but took a deep breath.

 

‘ **My name is y/n, and I’m dead.’**

Holy fuck I’m being haunted.

 

You momentarily drop the handle of the mop quickly catching it before it clatters to the floor.

 

‘ **HEY don’t interrupt! And I’m not haunting you on purpose. I don’t even know who you are except that you, and me share a name, and that you look a lot like me.’**

‘You’re telling me, you look pretty much exactly like a young me, you even sound like me back then. I’m not even sure if I wasn’t still hallucinating you.’

 

You felt mental foot tapping, and brought an invisible zipper across your lips.

 

**‘Like I was saying, I’m dead. I WAS haunting Frisk. On the day you came to Mom’s studio me, and Frisk had a… disagreement. I was so mad, and then the next moment I felt myself be flung out of Frisk, and into you.’**

‘Your pretty chill for a ghost unwillingly possessing a stranger.’ You looked into one of the mirrors that hadn’t been cracked in the earlier shenanigans, and saw that small kid sitting on a section of the floor that hadn’t been mopped yet behind you, hugging their knees to their chest, looking back at you.

 

**‘I have more experience in this then you think.’**

 

Except for hardness in their eyes anyone who could see them could have mistaken them for an identical little sibling, or even your kid. You had a youthful face so you didn’t really look your age, but you were certainly old enough to have had conceived someone who looked as old as they did as a teenager.

 

‘ **Stop that, it’s creepy.’**

‘Looking at you in the mirror?’ You scrunched your eyebrows in confusion looking at them as they gave you a frustrated look.

 

 **‘No, thinking like that. I can’t hear them, but I can feel what you’re thinking. You don’t look anything like either of my biological conceptors.’** They laid down, and turned over so their back was facing you.

 

‘Conceptors?’ You turned back to the floor, and continues your crusade against the fine dirt in the wood walking backwards.

 

**‘The people who conceived me, they aren’t my parents. My full name is y/n Dreemurr.’**

‘Dreemurr? Like the Monster King?’ You lightly moved your foot so it would be softly pushing against y/n if they had a form in the physical plane. In the mirror they squirmed, and disappeared leaving you to finish up mopping.

 

‘ **Mm’**

Sensing the broaching of a sensitive topic you decided to drop it, after all you didn’t really enjoy talking about your family either.

 

‘So you don’t know why you’re with me?’ You finished up mopping, and put the mop away. Then grabbed a spray bottle and a rag so you could clean the mirrors.

 

**‘I don’t know. At first I thought was something about DETERMINATION, but your soul isn’t really determined. You have a weirdly strong sense of JUSTICE though.’**

‘Justice?’ Pffft that served for a good lark, you were hardly just.

 

**‘It’s true. Your soul is as yellow, and warm as beach sand in the afternoon sun. I knew someone else who also had a strong sense of justice, but they were vibrant and bright. Like the brightest buttercups liquefied, and cast in a heart shaped container. Kind of abrasive though, and hard to look at straight on.’**

‘Is that a good or bad thing?’ You sprayed the reflective glass, and started wiping the dust away.

 

‘ **When it comes to souls there really isn’t a definitive “good” or “bad”, power doesn’t have an alignment. It’s one of the things I’ve learned.’**

 

‘Power? Souls?’ You frown at yourself in the mirror, and continue cleaning.

 

**‘Oh right, you don’t know about souls right?’**

‘When it comes to soul matters I always figured it was a spiritual thing.’

 

**‘It can be, but souls are real. It’s all you are, your feelings, your thoughts, your whole self, separate from your physical body. And in Humans they can come in different colors. Souls have a little of everything, but most usually has one color that over powers the other smaller hues.’**

‘Interesting’ You thoughtfully looked at your chest, and thought back to that fight with Sans. You nearly recall something, but it slips away from your mind like a ghost.

 

‘Hey why is the color differe-‘ You felt small hands on the backs of your thighs, and you looked down to see Frisk looking up at you with a determined look.

 

“ **y/n?”** They looked deeper into your eyes, and you nodded your head.

 

“Yes? Can I help you with something?” You put the rag down, and kneeled before them so you could talk face to face.

 

“ **No not Y/N, y/n, Dree…murr.”** Frisk signed ardently, but y/n paused in the back of your mind.

 

‘ **I nee-‘**

 

‘Go for it.’ You felt yourself slip back into your mind as y/n slipped in, and swept Frisk in a loving embrace.

 

They put them back down, and sat down.

 

“ **I’m here!”** Frisk smiled, and curled up in your shared lap.

 

“ **Why are you with Y/N? Are you still mad at me?”** They looked like they were about to cry until y/n cut them off.

 

“ **No! I just found myself like this, I want to go home. I miss you, and dancing together with you…”** y/n slowly let their hands slip down to their lap sadly.

Frisk held your hands in their small ones, y/n marveled over just how big your hands are compared to Frisks now.

 

“ **I’m so much bigger now, it’s weird.”** Frisk giggled, and put one of your hands over their face.

 

y/n moved your hand to hold Frisk’s and hoist them onto their feet, and spin them in a circle. Frisk raised themselves onto point, and rise their other leg high as you stood up supporting them.

 

Frisk let go, and leaned back performing a pantomime.

 

[‘ **Dance with me’**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5TmIuUb9SA&nohtml5=False)

 

All three of you curtsied, and supported Frisk as they moved across the floor. y/n moved with minimized movement dancing differently from Frisk’s ballet, but still in harmony. Lifting them high when they launched themselves into the air, and gracefully back down. You moved across the room without an audible rhythm. But the three of you felt the song that weaved in, and out of your movements.

 

The way Frisk and y/n felt about each other, and they familial love they shared for each other. And how they should never be parted, for a second you felt guilty, but that was quickly dashed by the overwhelming feeling of the two of them getting the chance to dance together as two bodies. You felt their feelings swell and let yourself be carried away.

 

A brilliant red light shimmered from Frisk, and an orange light hovering into the same red shone from you with a soft glitter accentuating them. The hearts you now recognized as souls came out, and swirled around each other as the three of you passionately danced together.

 

You wanted to be that way forever, but as the dance came to its conclusion the both of you kneeled, and dipped Frisk back as you hovered your head over their chest as your souls reluctantly pulled away from each other. They returned to your chests, and you kneeled there for you don’t know how long until a large bony hand rested on your shoulder.

 

You jumped, and held Frisk looking up to Papyrus pulling back proudly clapping his hands.

 

“THAT WAS WONDERFUL HUMAN. IT IS A VERY BEAUTIFUL EXPERIENCE, AND I KNOW ITS SAD TO STOP. BUT REMEMBER THIS ISN’T THE LAST TIME YOU’LL EVER GET TO DANCE TOGETHER.” He wiped something from your cheeks, and it took a second for you to realize that it was tears. You’re crying?

 

You shakily stood up, and blushed hard helping Frisk up who looked happy as a flower soaking in the sun.

 

“I WAS GOING TO TEACH YOU HOW TO DANCE, BUT YOU SEEM LIKE YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW.” He smiled, and nodded his head affirmatively.

 

“Ohh… U-uumm-“

 

‘ **Oh I don’t really know how to dance, it was all Frisk.’**

“Oh, I don’t really know how to dance, it’s was all thanks to Frisk. I just tried to follow their lead.” You shot a thanks to y/n, and wiped your face with your hand feeling like you were on cloud nine. You shook all over, and smiled at him while holding Frisk’s hand. “I’d love to have the Great Papyrus teach me.”

 

“i second that notion.” Sans said from the door leaning on the door frame. “i’d hate for you to steal away my partner.”

 

 **“FEH”** y/n angrily, and possessively spat in your mind echoing over your bond.

 

“it looks like everything’s all cleaned up here, c’mon as your overseer i say your done for the day. lets go get something to eat I’m starving from all this work.” Sans closed his eyes, and shrugged.

 

“THAT’S RIGHT! YOU NEVER GOT TO FINISH YOUR SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI. DON’T WORRY I WILL MAKE SURE WE HAVE A GREAT LUNCH.” He picked up Frisk in his arms, and you squeezed Frisk’s hand before reluctantly letting it slip out of your grasp feeling y/n’s sadness.

 

“don’t look so glum kiddo, i’ll hold your hand if that’ll make you feel better.” Before you could protest Sans grabbed onto your hand, and a loud farting sound ripped across the now silent room. You pulled your hand away to see him hold up a hand with a deflated whoopee cushion, and heartily laugh out loud.

“the looks on your faces!” Sans wiped an eye, and bent over holding onto his knees.

 

“SANS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exposition  
> exposition  
> exposition  
> dancing  
> who can tell i can't write?


	12. Zumba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whats happening but this is catching on,  
> the music is playing and bodies are shaking,  
> I don't know what happening but this is catching on,  
> The temperature is raising zumba zumba up up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using USA Dance, and the USA Dance National Championships for the basic outline of my imaginary ballroom dance league. Let me know if i get anything wrong so i can fix it, i'm still not too well versed in the ways of dancing.
> 
> Also since no one has commented on the lack of indentations, i will continue leaving them out unless asked.

 

“hey bro wait.” Sans lazily reached one hand towards his now retreating brother with you over his shoulder. “c’mon.”

 

“NO BROTHER I WILL NOT COME ON.” You craned your head to the side to see Papyrus’s no nonsense face as he walked away with from his still giggling brother.

 

“papyruuuuuu” Sans smiled wider waving the hand a little up and down.

 

“NOPE, NICKNAMES WON’T DO ANYTHING BROTHER. I WANT YOU TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU’VE DONE.” Papyrus swiftly walked out of the room with you, and Frisk in tow.

 

“Papyrus are you sure?” You recalled him carrying Sans to work. You looked at the door, and the sound of a fading paaaaaaaaaaaaaap.

 

“I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN, BUT HES AN ADULT HE CAN MAKE IT HOME HIMSELF.” He nodded, and walked to Toriel’s office.

 

“MS. TORIEL, IS IT OK IF I TAKE FRISK HOME FOR LUNCH?” Your current position gave you a face full of skeletal back, but you craned your head to the side to see Ms. Toriel pouring over lots of paperwork with Undyne, and Alphys, referencing to the letter now and then.

 

“It’s fine Papyrus, are you going to take…. Y/N?” She looked at you slung over Papyrus’s shoulder, not wanting to be rude you stuck a hand out and waved at her much to her amusement.

 

“YES I AM. THEY MAY BE HEALED UP, BUT I HAVE MADE IT MY RESPONSIBILITY TO MAKE SURE THEY ARE SOUND IN BODY AS WELL AS MIND.” He moved Frisk closer to you to pat the back of your calves to punctuate his point.

 

You held a thumbs up to confirm it. It’s a little odd to be carried, but it sure beat trying to keep up with the tall skeleton in a sprint.

 

Toriel held a paw to her mouth, and gently laughed into it. “Like I said before its fine if you take Frisk for lunch.”

 

She put on a pair of glasses, and pulled a sheet of paper close to her. “Frisk remember to behave, and be safe.”

 

Frisk nodded, and patted Papyrus’s skull excitedly.

 

“OF COURSE MS. TORIEL!” He smiled, you assumed from the tone of his voice, and ran out.

 

“Ubwha!” You wrapped your arms around his chest, and held onto dear life as he ran at what you assumed was his top speed until he stopped outside of his home. You shivered, and held your stomach as he deposited you onto the sidewalk. Frisk smiled widely as Pap put them down, hair windblown and all over the place.

 

“Y/N ARE YOU OK?” Pap held you up, and let you lean against his arm as you got your bearings together.

 

“I’m fine Papyrus, just a little weak.” You tugged his shirt sleeve, and followed them into the house letting you flop onto the couch taking up all the space you can. You rub your face with your hand, and let a foot drop onto a couch cushion until a big hand caught your heel in its palm.

 

“AAAAHH!!” You threw your hands off your face, and tugged your leg back ready to kick HARD until you saw it was Sans holding up the hand that caught your foot.

“SANS!” You held your head, and sat up letting him sit down on a well-worn spot on the couch.

 

“yes that’s me.” He grinned, and slipped the hand back in his pocket.

 

“Why do you just appear? How did you get here?” You watched Frisk climb onto Sans’s lap as you crossed your legs, and hold onto your feet.

 

“i don’t know, it’s just something i tendoncy to do.” He patted Frisk’s head, and shrugged as they giggled into their hands.

 

“SANS NO.” Papyrus walked into the living room holding two plates of spaghetti, resting an elbow on one of his hips

 

“oh come on pap, don’t be so callus.” He held up one of Frisk’s tiny feet as he accepted one of the plates on their behalf.

 

“NO”

 

“c’mon bro, don’t make me feel like a heel.”

 

Papyrus handed you your plate. It was the same meal as this morning, but with what looks like glitter hearts. You watched Sans, and Papyrus go back and forth until Frisk stopped eating to sign at them.

 

“ **Did mom tell you about the good news?”**

 

You tucked into the spaghetti as Papyrus face palmed to Frisk’s question.

 

“OF COURSE! I WAS GOING TO TELL SANS, BUT HE DISTRACTED ME!” Papyrus, stood up straight, and raised a finger to punctuate his words.

 

“HIS MAJESTY KING ASGORE, HAS SENT WONDERFUL NEWS! HE WAS ABLE TO CONVINCE THE WARDEN GOVERNING BODY OF DANCE SPORTS TO LIFT THE BAN ON MONSTER PROFESSIONALS! WE CAN COMPETE NOT ONLY IN HUMAN COMPETITIONS, BUT ALSO THE NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS!” He giddily jumped up, and down as Sans smiled in a way you haven’t seen before.

 

“Monsters were banned?” You immediately wanted to shove your fork down your throat. It wasn’t necessarily a stupid question, but it sure felt like one. With all the prejudice monsters are facing, of course there was a ban. Wow that was an awful thought, stop thinking awful things!

 

‘ **Y/N chill.’** y/n said in your mind crashing your train of thought. ‘ **Listen.’**

“YES IT WAS AWFUL, SINCE MONSTER CULTURE IS VERY INGRAINED IN DANCE, AND ITS MANY FORMS. IT WAS DECIDED THAT LETTING MONSTERS COMPETE PROFESSIONALLY WAS CHEATING SINCE WE ARE ALL RELATIVELY BORN DANCERS.” Papyrus sat down on the arm chair next to the still broken window letting a draft in.

 

“BUT OUR BELOVED KING WAS ABLE TO CHANGE THEIR MINDS! IT’S NOT A PERFECT SOLUTION THOUGH. AS OPPOSED TO LETTING US COMPETE WITH ONLY THE STIPULATIONS PLACED ON ALL COMPETITORS, WE MUST HAVE AT LEAST ONE HUMAN WHO IS FROM THE SAME COMPANY COMPETE AS WELL.” Papyrus laced his bony fingers together, and rested his chin on them leaning forward.

 

“that ain’t a problem. we have friskybits here.” Sans combed Frisk’s hair down as Frisk ate with a proud face.

 

‘ **…’**

 

You felt y/n fall into a sullen mood in your head, it was understandable. Being stuck with a non-dancing janitor trainee had to be the worst when all you wanted to do was dance.

“OF COURSE!” Pap looked like he wanted to add something else as he briefly looked at you but shut his mouth with a soft clack.

 

“THE COMPETITION WILL BE HAND RIGHT HERE IN VOLPE, WE NEED TO GET READY TO DO OUR BEST!” Pap raised his head high, and posed in his seat full of vigor. “THIS IS ALSO GREAT NEWS SINCE THIS MEANS METTATON WILL BE COMING BACK FROM HIS TOUR TO COMPETE!~”

 

Sans looked momentarily annoyed, but went back to what you figured to be his default grin. “i don’t know bro, he is pretty busy with his caree-“

 

The front door slammed open, and dry ice vapor poured form the now open door with a bright light silhouetting a figure with fantastic legs.

 

[You could swear you heard Zumba music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HpG0l9cLos) as the person stepped into the house like a super model, to reveal a pink, and black robot followed by a pathetic looking cat person turning off a handheld spotlight, and covered a buck that was the source of the dry ice.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Comic Sans!” the robot strutted over to an ecstatic, and blushing Papyrus, and seated himself on his lap. “I may be a super star, but I always have time for my darling Pappy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many people figured out the the samba music title was for Mettaton before hand?


	13. Just tell me how its looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many people just APPEARED.  
> Im so glad people are reading, and enjoying my little fic filled with errors. Im not done yet, dont let the long wait fool you.  
> I also work on other projects between chapters, i've also been fighting a writers block.

“don’t call me by my full name.” Sans’s smile strained, and pulled his hands out of his pockets clasping them together with a few clacks.

 

“Oh SansyPansy don’t worry I won’t call you by your full name.” Mettaton crossed his legs getting comfortable on Papy’s lap wrapping an around his shoulders, and waving the other at Sans.

 

Sans gritted his teeth, and you pointedly looked down at your plate trying to keep your nose out of more trouble. You didn’t really know much about anyone here, but you could guess how this scenario could go down, and it wouldn’t be pretty.

 

“MY DARLING!” Papyrus snapped out of his earlier awe, and gave what you assumed to be a skeleton kiss to Mettaton’s cheek by kind of bumping his teeth against his metal cheek.

 

Mettaton cooed happily, and gave Papyrus a kiss too. “METTATON AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ON TOUR?” Papyrus rested a hand on one of Mettaton’s thighs, and rested the other on the small of his back.

 

“I finished early darling. Once I heard the good news from Asgore I HAD to come home right away.” Mettaton smiled, and flipped his hair which seemed to be made from fine strands of some kind of wire, or metallic woven fiber.

 

“Besides with my already refined raw talent, and master class we’ll be unstoppable.” He chuckled, and then silently turned to face you.

 

You felt the attention of the room shift to you, as you felt your shoulders suddenly feel heavier from the weight of the now mostly silent group turning their gaze. Your back also felt exposed, like a prey animal suddenly aware of a predator’s gaze.

“I also caught wind of a little, incident.” The human sounding voice, shifted to a threatening robotic hiss.

 

You dug harder, if that’s even possible, into the quickly dwindling spaghetti pile on your plate trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

 

“OF COURSE I WAS SO EXCITED YOU CAME HOME EARLY, I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO Y/N! HOW SILLY OF ME.” Papyrus took a hand off of Mettaton’s thigh, and motioned to you shrinking in on yourself around an empty plate.

 

“I-it’s nice to meet you Mr. Mettaton.” You tried to unfold yourself, and sound at least confident. But you couldn’t force your head up, it was even clearer when you heard the sound of carpeted clicks coming over to you accompanied by an unimpressed Hmph.

 

“This is the little mouse that broke into the studio under your noses?” You looked up to see Mettaton staring down at you with one hand supporting his elbow, and the other hand next to his face fingers pinched together.

 

Mouse? That was the first word that came to mind?

 

“ **It’s not like its inaccurate.”** y/n said plainly from the back of your mind.

 

'Gee thanks.'

 

“THEY MAY BE SHY NOW, BUT WHEN I FOUND THEM THEY WERE LOCKED IN COMBAT WITH SANS.” You turned to look at Papyrus who came to stand on your other side, putting his hands on your shoulders.

 

“Really.” The word could be a question, but it was plainly audible as ‘I don’t believe it.’

 

“I WAS SURPRISED TOO, BUT I HAVE TAKEN THIS HUMAN UNDER MY METAPHORICAL WING. I AM GOING TO LEAD THEM DOWN THE PATH LEADING TO A HEALTHY, HAPPY LIFE. THEY MAY HAVE MADE A MISTAKE, BUT NO ONE WAS HURT, AND THEY HAVE A CHANCE OF REDEMPTION!” Papyrus beamed at his boyfriend, eye sockets full of pride.

 

You were pretty sure its pride anyway.

 

“ **It’s pride.”**

 

You inwardly snirked at y/n’s continued commentary, biting back a small smile.

“I’ll be the judge of that” You focused outward, and saw the glamorous robot clap his hands. [A song started playing from a speaker on his chest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VkqaDC5uzU), he started bouncing his hip, putting his arms down, and raising his chin up eyes trained on you.

 

Fuck, I can’t do this. Two dance battles in one day was pushing it. 

 

You felt y/n sweating bullets, even if they took over neither of you could do anything about your poor physical health. Even the dance with Frisk was fueled by adrenaline, and the kind of emotion that gives people strength. 

 

But neither of you could summon that now.

 

“nope.” The music suddenly shut off, and Mettaton was glaring offended at Sans who was putting his left hand down when you turned to look at him.

 

“they were already tested by undyne, and lost.” He shrugged at the robot putting a hand over the speaker chest like Sans groped him or something.

 

“SANS THAT WAS RUDE! BUT HE IS RIGHT, Y/N IS IN NO CONDITION TO BE ACTIVE RIGHT NOW.” Papyrus took yours, and Frisk’s empty plates.

 

Mettaton looked like he was going to put his boot down, but Frisk crawled out of Sans’s lap, and ran up to his legs holding their arms up for a hug.

 

Mettaton sighed, and extended his arms lifting Frisk up to lean on his chest.

 

“ **We just had lunch, wanna come back to the studio with us?”** Frisk smiled cutely at him.

 

“Of course darling, I wanted to come see my favorite skeleton and human before I went straight there.” Mettaton ruffled their hair, and sighed shooting an unapproving stare at you still sitting on the couch.

 

Papyrus came back from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel hanging it on a towel rack, before going to Mettaton, and Frisk walking them out the door.

 

“don’t worry kid.” You turned to Sans who was slowly standing, a signal for you to get up.

 

“i believe in the hands on approach, but i know when to slow down.” You waited for him to go ahead, but it took a couple of seconds to realize that he wasn’t going to move until you did. So you followed the trio out the door with Sans following, and locking the door.

 

You aren’t sure if that’s even going to do anything since there was a giant hole where a window used to be, but it really wasn’t any of your business.

 

“i meant what i said when I said that we were done for the day.” You looked at Sans with a concerned look, turning to the retreating figures making their way into a long sleek limo with decals of a… calculator?

 

“don’t look so grim, I got that covered. you still hungry?” He had a genuine looking look on his face, and the truth be told you could still go for seconds of that spaghetti.

 

You nod silently holding onto your arms, and for a second he seemed tired, or frustrated before returning to his regular grin.

 

“i know this great place run by a friend, besides papy’s cooking he has the best eats in town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question, how do you feel about the links spliced in the text?


	14. Freestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter. For real this time, and almost twice as long as usual~

You and Sans walked in the opposite direction of the decaled limo driving away back to the studio. You hadn’t been paying much attention because of the sprints from here and back, but the immediate neighborhood was filled with friendly looking monsters. Sort of like one of those neighborhood from one of those small town communities, except on one of the edges of Volpe.

It was located straight in one of the previously empty parts of what was called El Barrio. The word Barrio simply meant neighborhood, but for anyone who used to describe the part of town closest to the suicide mountain Ebott it was slang for basically the neighborhood where those who didn’t live in a richer part of the city. Though it was usually stereotyped as the hangout for ethnic thugs or slums, it was actually very nice.

The humans living in the area were pretty nice, it was a nice melting pot of various cultures. Food, folk tales, even styles of dress and speech blended together to form a rich culture. The more you watched the streets as the both of you strolled in the day, the more you saw people you knew living in the area around the monsters giving friendly greetings, or wary hellos.

“i wasn’t too surprised when we were basically shoved here.” You turned your attention to Sans who was waving to an old latin lady, and what looked like an old turtle waving hello at him.

“i didn’t expect human attitudes to suddenly be radically different then when we were first trapped in Ebott, but i think that where we landed isn’t bad at all.” He turned his attention to you with his usual toothy grin.

The two of you strolled your way through the Barrio, but you didn’t really say much. Stuck between wanting to continue the conversation, and how you liked this area, and stressed out from not really wanting to unlock your jaw to talk out loud.

‘ **You do remember that you CAN use sign language right?’** y/n mentally smacked your stress to the side, with theyir reminder.

‘That’s right! I can… I think. Im pretty sure.’

‘ **Yes you can.’**

Pretty sure.

Earlier you had taken to lacing your fingers together, and tightly holding onto your own hands. With a deep breath you lifted a hand to Sans who was enjoying the scenery to tap his shoulder, You couldn’t very well start trying to sign to him only for him to not even see you.

You moved to tap his shoulder, but hesitated unwilling to move his attention to yourself. The feeling felt like it was squeezing your internal organs making it a little hard to breath. Screwing your courage to the best of your current abilities you grit your teeth, and very softly tapped his shoulder.

‘FOOL! He’s not gonna notice if it’s so soft-‘

“whats up kiddo?” You snapped out of your self-lecture, to a very casual skeleton attentively looking at you.

You snapped your hand back to your body, and gulped raising your other up, albeit close to yourself, and started the previous “conversation again”.

“ **I really like it here.”** Your hands shook, but you weren’t afraid you accidently said something that could be offensive. This sudden knowledge of sign language came with understanding, and apparently proper sentence structure.

His eyes widened bone brows raising a bit, but smiled and looked back at your face after seeing what you had to say.

“what do you like about it?” he returned to his previous posture engaging you. You didn’t talk much as a child, and you knew when someone was encouraging any kind of open expression. But it brought some iota of relief, and easier breathing.

“ **I didn’t always live in Volpe, but I have good memories of growing up in this neighborhood. It may seem rough, but the people here are nice.”** Your hands evened out a bit as you signed on, your movements becoming a little more elegant as you continued. “ **Sure it’s not the rich parts of town, and there’s a reason that minorities are here. But the people here can understand, even if a little.”**

You hadn’t intended on the extra ramble at the end, and nervously put your hands down lacing them back together.

Sans raised a side of his mouth, and looked ahead. “i suppose so.”

You flushed hard, feeling your face get even hotter in the afternoon sun, and from embarrassment.

The two of you made your way out of the Barrio, and closer to the Central Street of the city. You stopped in front of a renovated restaurant building with a line of monsters waiting out front. The door was a banner reading Grand Reopening over it, and next to that was a newly installed giant three piece window illuminating a currently empty restaurant. The large sign above the door, and windows read Grillby’s. Next to the building there was a sign pointing to a path leading to behind the restaurant to what you assumed was open dining area.

“here’s the place.” Sans walked to the head of the group of monsters with you in tow. You received plenty of stares from the gathered monsters, but they’re attention was quickly turned to a glow from the other side of the glass door. There was a human shaped fire person wearing a pair of black slacks, and holding what looked like black weights attached to long black cords.

“hey what do humans do when they open new businesses?” You managed to tear your attention away from the fire person back to Sans who was looking expectantly at you.

“It depends really, right business owners have press coverage, and smaller owners usually celebrate with friends over dinner.” Your voice was quiet, but still audible over the rising din of voices ready to go in the building.

The elemental turned what sounded like a lock, and walked out motioning to the pathway beside the grill. Sans smiled, and raised a hand to the person who hugged him with one arm holding up the weights with the other.

“hey grillbz congrats i can’t wait to see the performanc-“ His grin suddenly widened to a wide grin looking mischievously at the elemental who seemed to be staring him down whispering something. You could almost hear words, but the sounds of embers crackling, and burning plasma overpowered them.

“hey grillbz you know i’m good for the money, your audience is waiting, and is also hungry.” He patted his back, and moved back to where you were nervously standing with a raised eyebrow.

“it’s nothing important, you’re in for a treat i thought we came too late but it looks like we’re right on time.” You followed the flow to the back to a very nicely decorated seating area with a large stage off to a corner, and in front of the stage was a wide area of trampled grass perfect for a medium sized crowd for a concert, or for dancing at parties.

Folks too seats at the various benches scattered around the area looking expectantly at the large area.

You tapped Sans’s shoulder before sitting across from him, “ **What’s everybody waiting for?”**

“you’ll see, then i’ll order us some food.” He leaned on the table, turning his and your attention to the fire person walking out onto the field.

[Music started playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKL7W2bFelk), and a surge of fire shot down the weights held in each hand. Then Grillbz began to spin the weights in arcs, and use his stalls to illustrate the weight of his movements. He turned, and twisted his body to create paths for the lit blocks. He was made of fire so you knew he probably couldn’t be hurt if he messed up, but that didn’t stop you from holding and releasing breaths watching the way the fire moved in the trail it left behind. The smell was smoky, but somewhat comforting as you let yourself be hypnotized by the light, and motion.

After what seemed like a small eternity, he kneeled down, let his blocks drop to the floor, burning themselves out, and waving at the now cheering audience. A fish lady projected from one of the sides of the benches. “He’ll be taking orders soon.”

He walked away back inside the building through a back door, but you watched the now smoldering blocks as they were carried away, and an outside stereo system started to play.

“hey you ok kid?” you blinked at turned to Sans who was waving a hand in front of your face.

“Y-yeah im good, I was just distracted…” you shook yourself out of your stupor, and rested your hands on the table.

“oh yeah I know the feeling, grillby is pretty hot.”

You raised an eyebrow taking a second to catch the pun, and you raised a hand to hide your smile. “I meant his dancing, it was good. I was just thinking about it.”

“i know kiddo hehe, so you earlier you asked what was happening. well us monsters have dance ingrained in our culture, business owners perform a dance to commemorate the opening. It’s supposed to be good luck, and invite good fortune.” He turned to look at Grillby now dressed in a sharp bartender suit bringing over a bottle of ketchup.

“we’ll have two burgs, and fries combos.” Grillby’s speech was a little clearer now, but still crackly. It sort of sounded like he said something along the lines of “kay” and walked away to the other monsters who hadn’t gotten up to dance.

Enjoying the rest of lunch was really nice. You heard whispers around the area, it was apparent that word spread fast about your incident. But the two of you sat in silence enjoying the food, and the music. Well you enjoyed the food, Sans drank all the ketchup which was fine since you enjoyed mustard better.

You yawned after finishing off your plate, pushing it away, and putting your dirty napkin to signal the end of your meal.

“tired? so am I, lets head back home. i’m your boss so I say your day is done.” you felt bad letting yourself be treated to a second lunch, AND being given the rest of the day off, but you were on the edge of conking out.

Nodding in agreement Sans leaned back, and waved to Grillby who was coming at the two of you in a power walk holding various sheets of paper. “put it on my tab Grillz.” Sans’s voice was full of humor, and he reached out holding onto your arm.

For a second everything felt like all your senses had been stripped away. There was no temperature, your body seemed to just disappear leaving you, and y/n clinging to each other in what you think was your mind. Before you could even attempt to grasp this nothingness, you landed on the couch of the house gasping for air.

“it’s ok, the first times always the roughest, you exist, your real.” Sans stood next to you as you grasped your bearings, and felt exhaustion hit you. You laid back on the cushions mildly aware of your warm full belly, and Sans draping a blanket over you before conking out.


	15. Chi Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyton

It was the middle of the night, and you soaked in the blue sunlight while laying on a large furry white mountain with y/n curled up in the crook of your arm.

“ **Of course you have weird dreams**.” y/n sat up, and looked down at your half lidded sleepy face. The warm mountain, and the midnight sunlight flickered as you loosely tried to hold onto y/n’s striped shirt tightly.

“Shhhrssh ish faine.” You tried to lift up your arm, but could only wriggle you fingers and toes. y/n turned around, and patted your face leaning on your chest as the sun faded into space.

“ **I know its fine. But trying to be lucid, and sink into deep sleep makes for a strange dream space**.” They brushed the floating hair from your face. “I would know, it’s weird to watch. You don’t realize it, but it’s a nonsensical soup of your thoughts about today.”

You looked at them as they’re rosy cheeked complexion changed to adobe colored fur, including long floppy ears and paws.

“ **See like that**.” They crinkled they’re snout at you letting out a deep breath that synchronized with yours, letting out a small poof of fire.

They sighed and squished your cheeks together, as the mountain seemed to move and harden into a black floor. Your sleep addled head swam as the click of dancing shoes becoming louder as they came closer to your head.

“ **Hey, they’re sleepy come back later**.” You sight dimmed as you observed the puffball look up to a tall black figure with white at the top.

“Do not fret young monarch, I was curious if I could come here again.”

“ **I don’t see why not.** ”

“Perhaps, but for now they have all of our attentions don’t they.”

Darker.

***

 

Papyrus looked out the window of the limo smiling at the people they drove past, while Frisk bounced around the seat of the car with a huge grin.

“Papy, Dear, you know I respect your decisions.” Mettaton sat against the plush seats legs crossed with a concerned expression.

“BUT YOU DON’T TRUST Y/N.” Papyrus turned to look at his boyfriend with an understanding smile. Mettaton frowned, and rested his head in his hand while the other sat under.

“Dearest you really are too forgiving. I know you see the good in others, but next time a human breaks in the chances are that they won’t be as demure as Mousy.” Frisk stopped their play looking at the seat next to Papyrus.

Said skeleton briefly looked to Frisk then back to Mettaton, “I AM WELL AWARE METTA, BUT YOU NEEDINT WORRY.” He patted Frisk’s head, and pulled them into his lap. “WE HAVE IT COVERED.”

Mettaton opened his mouth to speak but, the limo came to a slow stop in front of the studio. Soon after the door was opened by BurgerPants.

“We’re here sir.” He stepped back closing the door, and pulling out a set of car keys locking the limo with a bweep.

Mettaton, Papyrus, and Frisk walked up the door of the school as Metta appraised the building. “How wonderful love. I heard that Toriel had bought an old building.”

“YUP, WE CLEANED IT UP AND MADE IT GOOD AS NEW.” Papyrus looked ready to launch into an inspiring story of hard work, but the front doors opened to Toriel stepping out to greet them ready to catch the speeding Frisk bullet going straight for her.

“My child, Papyrus it’s nice to see you back so soon?” She looked at the three of them confused.

“YES WE DID GO FOR LUNCH, BUT THEN METTATON SURPRISED US.”

“Yes I wanted to take you all out for a second lunch, on me.” He stepped forward with a dashing smile holding a hand out for a shake, and she shook the hand with a polite smile.

“Thank you we’d be glad to another time, but where is Sans and Y/N?” Frisk grinned impishly holding a hand over their mouth.

“Y/N, and my brother are probably out eating, or sleeping.” Papyrus put a hand on his hip with a frown, “Knowing that lazy bones he probably said that they were done for the day, and fell asleep on the couch.”

***

Sans scratched around his left eye socket leaning back on his arm chair. “Hmm.”

He looked over at you laying on the couch snoring up a storm with whipped cream on your face, and hand.

 He then looked over at the side table, and pulled out a pair of slinky glasses.

“Yes.”

***

 

“Hehe I can see that.” Toriel giggled, and motioned to the doors of the building. “Would you like to come in, and see our classes?”

“YES, WE HAVE A CLASS SOON! ITS FAIRLY SMALL, BUT ITS ONLY THE BEGINNING.” Papyrus raised a finger to the sky slightly spreading his legs with his hand on his hip, as if signaling confetti or fireworks to rain from the sky.

“I’d love to, but may I take a look around?” Mettaton rested a hand on Papyrus’s still posed shoulder, and leaned his head towards him.

Frisk looked disappointed, but Toriel gave a raised eyebrow paired with a knowing smile. “Hopefully next time you can join in Mettaton.”

“YES IT IS RATHER SAD.” Papyrus relaxed his posture, and laid a hand on Mettaton’s, “I WAS SO EXCITED TO SHOW YOU TOO.”

 

Mettaton giggled awkwardly as Toriel grabbed Frisk by their shoulders and scooted them to a room. “My dear, I was hoping we could… [catch up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtEhkcHapZU).”

“OH.” Papyrus smiled, and rested the hand not on Mettaton’s hand on his boyfriend’s waist. “HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE WE’VE LAST DANCED DEAREST?”

Mettaton fluttered his lashes, and cooed walking in time with Papyrus as they climbed the stairs. “Far too long Love.”

They swept into an empty room, doors closing and locking behind them with magic. Staying in step to an invisible song, they stopped in the middle of the room, and faced each other.

“SINCE IT’S BEEN SO LONG, WHY DON’T YOU LET ME REFRESH YOUR MEMORY OF THE BASIC STEPS.” Papyrus crooned, and rested a hand on Mettaton’s shoulder blade raising his right hand parallel to his shoulder blade.

Mettaton lead back into the hand, and raised his left hand pressing it firmly against Papyrus’s raised hand establishing a connection. Their souls sparked, and easily slipped into a dance frame, posture perfect.

But in each other’s arms that barely mattered.

“FIRST LET’S LEARN THE BOX FOR THE WALTZ,” Papyrus compressed his knees, and Mettaton followed suit compressing down with knees and taking a long elegant step back while Papyrus stepped forward.

“THE BOX IS FAIRLY EASY TO LEARN, AND IT CAN BE APPLIED TO ALL OF THE TYPES OF BALLROOM DANCE.” His hand traveled farther down Mettaton’s back as they continued to complete a box then elegantly slip into several chains before Papyrus dipped Mettaton.

“SEE YOU HAVE THE HANG OF IT ALREADY, AND I DIDN’T EVEN HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW TO DO IT.” Papyrus dipped his head down, and kissed Mettaton’s neck.

“It all thanks to you The Great Papyrus.” Mettaton laughed as Papyrus brought him back up close to himself, while lacing their fingers together.

He kissed Papyrus, and whispered where his ear would be running his fingertips down his spine, “Though, I can think of another thing we’ve been too long without Love.”

Papyrus blushed, and pecked his boyfriend’s lips swaying side to side, “As can I.”

They both smiled like fools, and pulled each other into a trembling passionate kiss.

***

Sans guffawed at the clown nose, bow clips, and cup of warm water your hand was now dipped in.

“wow kid you sure do slee-“

He stood still for a second, feeling a chill go down his spine. Eyes pitch black he frowned, and looked out the window with narrowing eyes while lowering a rainbow wig on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose been taking Basic Ballroom Classes :D
> 
> Guess who is only at ok at them :D


	16. Undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1st Birthday Undertale!!~~~ *throws confetti* :D

Sans sat on his arm chair fingers crossed in front of his face. There were many things to think about, if he could get away with making a celebrity disappear, what the nagging feeling in in bones could be, why you seemed so familiar, and how he was really craving ketchup.

He had the answer for some of those questions, but simply chugging another bottle of ketchup wouldn’t answer the ones that mattered. For now, imagining the look on your face when you woke up would be hilarious.

***

Toriel walked to her office just finishing teaching a class of children, mostly all monster children, but a new generation nonetheless.

This was certainly something to think about, but it paled compared to the news. Being able to compete on a level with humans in a world controlled by them was a step. Not a huge step, like being considered an equal living being alongside humans, but a step.

She sat down at her desk, and pulled out the various sheets of paper she had received. One was a copy of the letter sent to Asgore, and the other was one from him.

She was loath to attempt to read his letter to her, but she was still part of his council, however unwillingly, despite no longer being officially queen of monsters. With a sigh she picked up the neglected sheet of paper, and began to read.

***

Frisk stood in front of one of the mirrors in the recently vacated children’s room holding onto the bar stretching around the room.

It was quiet, a type of quiet that was foreign to them now.

They stretched, and moved onto point, it had been what amounted to very easily years that they had y/n in their mind. Be it support, or scorn they usually had some form of white noise around them since they fell into the Underground.

When they were younger then they felt like they were now, quiet had something they treasured. That house was so loud, and they hated the constant yelling and pointless noise. Usually pointed to themselves if they hadn’t made themselves scarce.

They rubbed their ears, and shook their head. That was past now, and it wasn’t like y/n had gone and left them on purpose.

Organizing more sleepovers sounds like a good idea.

***

y/n sat next to your dream self seemed to fade away as if in a mirage. Gaster took a seat across from y/n who lost the furry features, but suddenly seemed to visually grow older. You and y/n shared a nearly identical visage, but it was obvious that they were the conscious one here.

“Young Monarch, so we meet again out here in the strange place.” Gaster’s form also wavered from the solid looking tall skeleton in a dancing suit to a droopy semi-right puddle of static.

“ **We seem to meet in the strangest ways don’t we**.” Chara rubbed their arms, and reflected on a year of shenanigans. “ **Somehow we seem to have a very… flexible… position out “here”**.”

The W.D.Gaster puddle rose and fell as if trying to nod in agreement. “Flexible is one way to put it.”

“ **I feel bad for you though Doctor, at least there’s consistency to Y/N’s constant changing thoughts of me. Sociopathic murderer hurts, but at least I’m not constantly switching between a saint, an emotionless scientist, or a rapist.”** Chara brushed their hair back, and chuckled with shaking shoulders.

“Yes Y/N does seem to have very worrying thoughts of me, though I have to say that having a physical form at all is nice. I know they only know my name, and my creations. But it’s flattering to know that they seem to have projected at least the physical traits of a monster they seem to respect.” The puddle sank low like an egg, and rose again.

“They must not think I’m a completely terrible being in some form.” He sounded fairly enthusiastic despite the circumstances.

“ **Well, they exist on the other side of the void. All they have is the data they impatiently dug out and shoved together to make some form of picture that made sense to them.”** Chara stood up stretching their arms, and back.

“I have to say the dancing is nice.” The puddle grew taller, looking closer to the form of a skeleton in a suit with long coat tails.

“ **Yeah this one seems nice so far, but we know how this goes Doc. It’s only the beginning.”** y/n dipped into a bow becoming smaller again as their clothes changed to an identical tux but with a red lining for the coat.

Gaster also bowed and held out his now solid skeletal hand to y/n who took it with a chuckle. “Reckless child, you could have at least a little caution.”

“ **It’s not recklessness, it’s just pure[DETERMINATION](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipluRrCyxlY).”**

*******

You stretched, and opened your mouth to yawn but something bristly fell into your mouth, and your senses snapped back as you flailed at the thing on your face yelling loudly.

“FRUK!” You screeched and lept off the couch shattering something.

“Wh-hat!?”

“snnnnnrrrrrhhhahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHA!”

You turned on your heel feeling something fall off your face, and stepping in something wet to see Sans folded over himself laughing so hard.

You felt your face flush realizing what’s happened, “SANS!”

“ooooooohh myyy hahahahaha! th-the looooook on your face! HEHEHEHEHE”

“SAAAAAAANSS!”


	17. Drip Drop Blood Sweat and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my heart, Drip Drop, you fall one by one  
> My blood, sweat and tears  
> My last dance  
> Take it away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Overwatch

After an evening of cleaning up glass shards, and drying a carpet while stepping around a giggle happy skeleton you were glad to get a break when Papyrus came home to as he said “Clean the mess properly.”

Papyrus held a bag full of various pieces of the water glass that one of your hands had been dipped in.

“Y/N EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE THOROUGHLY PRANKED I HAVE GOOD NEWS, I HAVE DECIDED TO GIFT YOU WITH READING RIGHTS TO MY PERSONAL LIBRARY.” He grinned, and motioned to his room. “I HAVE A PERSONAL COLLECTION, WHICH INCLUDES A SIZABLE COLLECTION ABOUT DANCE, DANCE HISTORY, AND THE VARIOUS PRACTICE TECHNIQUES.”

“YOU WILL OF COURSE HAVE MYSELF TO PRACTICE WITH AS I AM YOUR TEACHER, BUT IT IS IMPORTANT TO STUDY FORM, AND HISTORY.”

You nodded feeling y/n stirring in your mind energized, and ready to chew into those books. Scurrying off for the rest of the day you grabbed several stacks of books and carried them to the living room to read from for the rest of the day while Sans recovered from his giggle fit.

 

***

The next day you found yourself wearing more of Papyrus’s clothes that surprisingly fit you as you once again sprinted after Papy.

“YOUR DOING GREAT HUMAN! YOUR GONG TO BE SO PROUD OF YOURSELF!” He cheered you on as he looked over his shoulder at you flailing after him red face from exertion, and out of breath. This went on for several minutes before the sounds of yelling over shadowed the white noise around Papyrus’s cheers.

All three of you looked ahead to see Undyne yelling at a group of hooded young adults. Hooded young adults you unfortunately recognized. There was no mistaking the design of the hoodies, your own design, and the color coordination.

It was your old crew, Los Magos.

“ **Los Magos**?”

You charged ahead, and planted yourself between the scowling humans and a very frustrated Undyne being held back by her girlfriend.

It didn’t take long for Undyne to recognize the coordination of your outfit with there’s, and you could only hope you could catch your breath fast enough to stop whatever might happen.

“It’s you.” The leader whose name you remembered as Manuel took his hood off closely followed by the few overs behind him.

You gulped one last gasp, and stood up straight shrugging your shoulders, stuffing your hands in your pockets. “Yeah it’s me.”

You felt the still unfamiliar feeling of a small thunderstorm behind you as you assumed Sans took his place amongst the monsters as a small crowd gathered around.

“Y/N DO YOU KNOW THESE HUMANS?” Papyrus put a hand on your shoulder moving your attention to his face.

“Yeah, we’re acquaintances.” You looked back at Manuel with a cool look, you weren’t the best at posturing but you had to play your cards right.

“Just acquaintances?” He leaned his weight to one leg, and smirked raising an eyebrow.

“I was under the impression you weren’t happy about me leaving Los Magos.” You raised a hand, and tossed any hair fallen in front of your face.

Manuel looked down eyes out of sight, “You really think we hate you for getting out of that mess at the time?”

Suddenly he looked up with a happy twinkle I his eyes stretching his arms out for a hug, “Don’t be stupid we thought you were dead! We were so worried about you!”

You laughed losing your composer, and leapt into the hug with a bear hug of your own while the other Magos relaxed, and smiled patting your back or joining the hug.

“Woah! Timeout here!” Undyne stepped up to your side, and rested her fist on her hips. “Last I checked your “buddies” just threatened us!”

You let go, and stepped back putting your hands in your hoodie pockets look at him with a questioning face.

He held his hands up, and shook his head. “It was a misunderstanding. We heard you showed up here again, we knew you probably lived here so we thought you got in trouble with the Monsters.”

You internally cringed at yourself, as you slumped your shoulders. “I’m fine guys, they gave me a job here.”

“YES Y/N’S FRIENDS, THEY ARE SAFE AND SOUND WITH A ROOF TO SLEEP UNDER, AND FANTASTIC FOOD.”  Papyrus raised a finger in friendly excitement.

Manuel nodded, and looked to Undyne, and Toriel who came out to see the ruckus with Frisk clutching her skirt. “I’m sorry for harassing you, my behavior was inexcusable.” He, and the others turned to walk away.

“Hey punks! You can’t just walk away like that!” She stepped forward, and struck a heroic pose flanked by a sudden wind.

Manny turned around with a questioning face looking at Undyne. She walked forward to look all three of them in the eye.

“You can’t just show up, and walk away like that. So we’re gonna settle this the old fashioned way.” She flexed her rippling muscles. While Manuel and the others looked at each other mindful of the crowd look at the group from they’re places on the sidewalk.

Frisk looked dismayed, and ran up to Undyne, pulling her pants, and signing too fast for you to catch up.

“Be cause we’re going to-“

“DANCE BATTLE!” The yellow dinosaur whose name you don’t know suddenly came forward in front of Undyne twisting her hands.

For a second everyone eyes locked on her, and she started to sweat with an awkward smile.

“What better way to start a new f-friendship then to have a friendly dance off!” She was shaking, but this seemed to please the crowd which had been slowly closing in earlier.

“THAT’S A FANTASTIC IDEA ALPHYS! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!” Papyrus cheered.

Los Magos looked confused, but Manny smiled, and stepped forward to hold his hand. “We accept.”

Alphys tried to retreat back to Undyne so she could take the hand, but a gently nudge from Undyne seemed to put her at ease and she shook his hand.

You stood off to the side with Frisk, Toriel, and Papyrus, as the other two Los Magos took one side with Manny, and Sans, Undyne, and Alphys standing at lead at the other.

Frisk pulled out their ipod, and portable speaker, and played another familiar song to you. Alphys’s anxiety seemed to melt away replaced by the[ confident calm demeanor of a pr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oz3mm3tPKfg).

Part of the crowd cheered at the monsters performance, along with Los Magos. But they didn’t look defeated at all, when the next song came up they just [got in position](https://youtu.be/32xlppvyWC8?t=18).

The humans in the crowd went wild, as the monster cheered for the performance. Both teams smiled, and turned to the impromptu audience and taking a bow so the crowd would disperse.

“That was GREAT hun!~” Undyne scooped up her bea, and peppered kisses all over her face.

“That really was great, I’m glad we can start again on a better foot.” Manny smiled at you, and tossed you a folded piece of paper. “If you wanna visit come stop by, you sure are a sight for sore eyes.”

You waved by with the others while putting the paper in your Inventory, unaware of them slowly turning to face you.

“So Y/N.” Miss Toriel started, sending a chill down your back. “I would appreciate it if you told us a little more about Los Magos.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Big Ocean is in front of my eyes  
> A motion that eats me alive


	18. Status Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't run from the plot forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Vomit in this chapter. Its not really like regular vomit, but i still wanted to have a little warning.

You sat in the chair in Toriel’s office surrounded by every monster you’ve met so far standing or sitting around to hear your story. You took a deep breath through your nose, clenching your jaw wishing Manuel and his friends hadn’t come by squeezing your hands in your lap and folding in on yourself.

‘ **Why? They’re your friends right? Its ok for you to have people who are concerned enough about you to see if you ok.’**

‘It would be easier if they hadn’t come…’

Toriel after clearing some paper off her desk rested her hands on her desk clasping them together training her gaze on you.

“It’s been only about two days, and things seem to be happening all around you.”

You held your hands tighter. “I’m sorry that I’ve directly, and indirectly disturbed you and your friends ma’am.”

‘ **That’s not what she asked, what’s wrong?’**

“I didn’t ask for an apology,” She leaned forward with a softer look. “We know what happened today wasn’t your fault.”

You stomach rolled on itself in a nauseous wave. You felt your stomach walls pinch, and squeeze followed by your head feeling a little woozy.

‘ **Do you need to be by yourself for a bit? I can talk us out if you need.’**

‘No I, I just don’t feel good.’

“My head hurts, and I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” You held your face in your hands, and squished your cheeks hoping it could hold back the tingling rising up your stomach.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk right now.” You jumped and shoved your hands in your lap looking up at Alphys who had put a hand on your chair.

“I-uuhhhh- ummm, I mean-“

‘ **You said that out loud.’**

‘I CAN SEE THAT.’

Pain spiked through your stomach, and you took a sharp breath. Your legs still tingled from the run, and any adrenaline had worn off leaving you feeling worn out.

**‘You know what, usually I’d leave you alone to work out things like this. But you’re not ok, and whoever those people were didn’t help your poor health. Don’t think I forgot the condition you were in only 2 days ago. I’m taking over.’**

“No I’m fine really, you don’t have to do tha- HUUURRRGGHHH”

You crouched over feeling something tingling leave your stomach, and ungracefully land on the nice floor. After shoving it out of your throat, you braced your hands on Toriel’s desk and gripped tighter as the contents of your stomach let themselves out.

You faintly heard the varied sounds of disgust, and concern as you gasped for breath looking at what you just kicked out of your system while a large paw started to rub your back.

It wasn’t gross like regular throw up… in fact it looked like a lump of lightly glowing clear gel with white glitter shimmering away. Didn’t even smell, actually upon further observation the parts that glittered kind of looked like it shimmered fire colors.

“Wh-what?” You frowned, and pushed yourself off the desk crinkling your nose in confusion.

“Is… is that magic?” You wiped your mouth with a sleeve, and looked at Undyne who had summoned a spear looking like she was gonna poke the little blob.

“Yes it is, don’t touch it with that spear.” Looking to Toriel behind you, she gave your back one final pat motioning Undyne away from the little glitter blob shining more intensely as her spear came closer.

“don’t worry about this i got it.” Sans stepped forward pulling out a simple black box from his hoodie pocket.

“IS THE HUMAN OK?” Papyrus hovered over to you holding your face in his hands.

“Yes they are, it’s been a while since I’ve seen this, but it’s not unnatural.” Toriel rested a paw on your forehead, and pressed around your neck like she was looking for signs of a fever.

“How is this normal?” Undyne unsummon her spear, and looked at Firsk who looked on mildly concerned. “Did this happen to you?”

They shrugged, and nodded looking up at her.

Alpyhs had joined Sans, and helped him quickly move the now volatile bubbling magic gel into the small box.

“Really? I had you under surveillance the whole time, I don’t remember you throwing up magic.”

“musta happened in the ruins.” Sans cut her off, and sealed the box shut now tossing it up and down.

Toriel’s face scrunched up looking at Frisk, “I suppose, I wasn’t around them the whole time they were there.”

You tuned out of the conversation feeling a little woozy and shaky, but emotionally fine. Now that you think of it, it was sorta weird that you felt so guilty that someone else tried to start a fight.

**‘Not that silly, but I’m glad you’re feeling better.’**

“Y/N how do you feel?” You turned your attention back to Toriel who seemed satisfied with her examination.

“I feel fine, I just wanna know what happened.” You turned your head to look at Sans playing with the box.

“You expelled pure congealed magic from your system.” Alphys took the box from Sans, and handed it to. It was a fair sized cube about the size of your palm.

“It’s something that’s happened before several times before, I’m glad that you’re well.” Toriel nodded thoughtfully looking far away.

 “To the best of our knowledge this happens at least once when humans are exposed to magic for the first time. It didn’t used to happen before monsters were sealed underground, but since humans haven’t been around magic for so long it seems that it’ll take time for any human’s body to readapt to being around magic again.”

“yup, and you weren’t in the best shape so since you’ve been on a diet of magic food for the past couple of days i assume that trying to absorb magic on an empty tank was bound to disagree with you.” Sans shrugged looking at your cube.

“But I’ve been feeling great whenever I’ve eaten, why would I chuck it back up?” You waved the box around trying to articulate your question better.

“Like Ms. Toriel said, we’re not entirely sure yet. Though I’m sure once we have the chance to learn more we’ll be able to get concrete answers.” Alphys nodded her head, and adjusted her glasses.

“It looks like the questions will have to wait.” Undyne put sighed at rested her hands on her hips.

“YES IT SEEMS I HAVEN’T BEEN THE BEST HOST FOR YOU AT ALL, SO IT ONLY STANDS TO REASON THAT WE HEAD DOWN TOWN AND GET YOU HUMAN FOOD!” Papyrus put a hands over his heart, and put the other on his hip.

**“Ooooor we could go to my house.”** Frisk smiled, and gave everyone puppy eyes.

“i agree with the kiddo it sounds like fun.” For a second it looked like Sans tensed up when Papyrus mentioned going into the city.

**‘That’s understandable’**

You were puzzled by their response, but figured you could get answers out of them later. After all they were kinda stuck in your head for who knows how long anyway.

**“Sleep over! Sleep over!”** Frisk chanted to Toriel eventually getting her to give in with a nod.

“Ok cool, after work we can head over to your house Frisk.” You smiled, and slowly stood up before Frisk took your hand and started running out the door. “Wh-wat?”

**“I think I should take them home, don’t worry about us they’re an adult.”** Frisk said with a cute smile.

You looked to the monsters waiting for them to tell Frisk to let you go, or keep them from going or something. But they just waved bye, and you tried not to trip as Frisk pulled you out of the studio, and about a block or so before they ran of breath.

**“Hey take it easy Frisk, we’re not in a big rush or anything.”** You reclaimed your hands falling into a walk beside Frisk who refused to completely stop.

**“There is. I want to see you, And I miss y/n.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with the reader throwing up magic was actually something i kinda stole from/ was inspired by The Rose Theif by Drakanin here on A03, http://archiveofourown.org/works/2241165/chapters/4917147 .
> 
> When i think about the effects of magic being reintroduced on the surface i think that humans would have various side effects as a species besides some humans showing mage potential.

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter but its just setting up
> 
> I've made this account just today, and i'd appreciate any constructive criticism or any comments in general.
> 
> T.T Please forgive the grammar and spelling errors that are sure to show up, please let me know if you find any.  
> Im still learning how to use this site.


End file.
